La petite histoire de la magie expliquée aux non-initiés
by Arakiell
Summary: Il paraitrait que les formules de magiciens ne se divulguent pas...soit, mais les mille et uns petits savoirs de ces grands Maîtres...si ! Je suis là pour ça puisque il m'a été permis, à l'aide de breloques, cadeaux, compliments, flatteries au-delà de l'imaginable, et autres petits présents dûment emballés, à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de l'un d'entre eux. De fil en aiguille, je
1. Chapter 1

Il paraitrait que les formules de magiciens ne se divulguent pas...soit, mais les mille et uns petits savoirs de ces grands Maîtres...si !  
Je suis là pour ça puisque il m'a été permis, à l'aide de breloques, cadeaux, compliments, flatteries au-delà de l'imaginable, et autres petits présents dûment emballés, à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de l'un d'entre eux. De fil en aiguille, je vous révèlerai l'art et la manière qu'on les magiciens pour devenir de drôles de personnages fort appréciés ou même redoutés et cela commence comme ça...

La petite histoire de la magie

Délivrée au non-initiés…

Premier chapitre

Le travail d'un magicien

 _Ne trouvez-vous point, combien ce monde est composé d'étranges spécimens ?_

 _Des astrologues, des mages, des alchimistes, des médiums, voire…quelques charlatans, mais savez-vous qu'il existe une pléthore de magiciens que le commun des mortels n'est pas censé connaitre ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, je veux bien porter sur mes frêles épaules la responsabilité de vous livrer quelques-uns de leurs secrets pour la modique somme…d'une lecture et d'un sourire. Ce n'est pas bien cher payé, et cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre les agissements de ces créatures un peu spéciales._

 _Pour parvenir à mes fins afin d'écrire ce grimoire, il m'a fallu quérir l'aide, très précieuse, d'une personnalité du genre. J'ai éliminé d'emblée_ _ **Merlin l'enchanteur**_ _qui n'enchante plus rien du tout. Enfermé dans son arbre, le pauvre compte les feuilles qui tombent en cette période automnale en soupirant,_ _ **Oudini**_ _est sur le point de réaliser une évasion rocambolesque et ne tenait pas à ce que je l'ennui avec mes désidératas à l'emporte-pièce._ _ **Le magicien d'Oz**_ _est tombé malade peu de temps avant la venue du changement de saison (il est sujet aux allergies), donc exit lui aussi, quand à_ _ **Gandalf**_ _surnommé affectueusement,_ _ **Gandolfi**_ _, il ne veut plus me voir depuis que je traine du côté de chez les elfes de la forêt de_ _ **Thranduil.**_ _Trop casse bonbons m'a-t-il confessé en haussant le sourcil et hâtant son pas. Dommage._

 _Du coup, j'ai dû chercher du côté des magiciens un peu…comment dire…loufoque, et j'en ai trouvé un que je connais fort bien mais qui a souhaité conserver l'anonymat en attendant de se dévoiler au moment opportun. Il est un grand fan des entrées magistrales, que voulez-vous._

 _Vous souhaiteriez devenir un magicien, qu'il me faudrait sur le champ vous décourager ! La magie, c'est un peu comme rentrer dans les ordres, pénétrer une sombre organisation souterraine…c'est aussi tirer un trait sur une existence paisible et bien ordonnée, car un magicien se veut avant tout…différent des autres, un peu particulier et certainement attractif. Aucune créature, en ce monde, ne saurait le contrer ou même pire, lui affirmer qu'il a tort. Ce serait prendre beaucoup de risques pour pas grand-chose._

 _Si vous avez toujours rêvé de devenir un grand nom de la magie, alors il vous en coûtera :_

\- _un renoncement à la tranquillité,_

\- _une acceptation de son propre sort lequel viendra toquer à votre porte dès vos vœux prononcés,_

\- _un oubli de tout ce qui vous fûtes appris,_

\- _et pour finir se délester de quelques pièces, de préférence en or._

 _Les magiciens sont comme les pies, ils adorent tout ce qui brille et se constituent des cachemailles pour leurs petits plaisirs personnels. Un plaisir de magicien en vaut bien trois pour le commun des mortels puisque ses ressentis sont démultipliés, il n'est donc point rare de le voir sourire un air béat sur son visage lorsqu'il déambule en ce monde-ci..._

 _En contre partie, vous y gagnerez :_

\- _une satisfaction à se savoir porteur de mille et deux savoirs à dispenser à travers les mondes connus et inconnus,_

\- _des offrandes après le feu d'artifice que vous offrirez à chaque Saint Jean de la part d'admirateurs secrets ou connus de vous,_

\- _une prédisposition à chanter le latin, ce qui est très apprécié par la papauté, lors de certains exorcismes,_

\- _le droit de parader dans les rues les soirs de pleine lune rousse, une chope de bière brune dans la main,_

\- _une énorme satisfaction à user et abuser des préceptes bien dispensés d'une magie bien née,_

\- _et pour finir, l'extraordinaire privilège d'être servit devant tout le monde dans les restaurants, magasins, cafés et autres endroits où il vous aurait fallut, en temps ordinaire, faire la queue._

 _Qu'on se le dise, un être aussi empli de savoir est toujours pressé donc, CQFD, l'on ne saurait le faire attendre ! Ah oui…j'oubliais…une magie bien née est à préférer à une magie mal née !_

 _Ce serait briller sous le reflet d'une lumière noire, éructer tous les trois mots, et parler à l'envers que de frayer avec les démons, lesquels sont très agiles pour se présenter à vous sous de fausses identités de magiciens. Pensez à regarder leurs pieds. S'ils semblent engoncés dans leurs chausses, il y a fort à parier que des sabots s'y sont logés. Chacun sait qu'ils sont l'un des nombreux signes des entités maléfiques. Cependant, ils peuvent, tout aussi bien, présenter une petite gueule d'ange à qui l'on donnerait le Très-haut sans confession, donc prudence._

 _Vous voici prévenu, la magie ne s'apprend pas à la légère, c'est pourquoi on l'alourdit, généralement, de quelques recommandations dont la liste est si longue qu'elle en décourage beaucoup d'entre vous, ce qui réduit considérablement les possibilités, pour les Maîtres de magie qui enseignent cet art, de se faire plus de cheveux blancs qu'ils n'en ont déjà !_

 _Première épreuve pour disqualifier les vrais candidats à la magie des fifrelins : le Maître demande, en général une tâche bien précise et parfaitement irréalisable comme vider un océan à la petite cuillère en prenant soin de ne pas en faire tomber une seule goutte, ou plus communément, de compter le nombre de brin de paille qui compose une meule de foin, présentée en un parfait rouleau de printemps tel qu'il y en a dans les champs au temps des moissons. Comme l'herbe sèche est bien tassée, bien née serait celui capable d'en deviner le chiffre au trois cent huitième près ! Ils sont malins les magiciens, je vous préviens, et farceurs aussi, et très redoutés et lorsque vous êtes recalés par l'un d'eux, inutile de pleurer des larmes de crocodile sur votre sort car ils se montreront insensibles…enfin devant vous parce qu'en fait ce sont de grands sentimentaux qui pleurent le soir au clair de lune en hululant comme les chouettes dont ils raffolent. De plus, le crocodile a horreur de se laisser déposséder de ses petites perles translucides. A chacun ses petites manies._

 **L'habitation du magicien** **:**

 _De l'extérieur, rien ne laisse deviner qu'il s'agit d'une habitation de magicien…enfin, pour les plus humbles qui se contentent d'un refuge souvent bâti entre les souches d'un vieil arbre ayant atteint l'âge vénérable de trois cent et un jours. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont la représentation de la quintessence végétale. A côté d'eux, un arbrisseau fait pâle figure et tout juste sert-il à fabriquer des badines avec lesquelles le Maître corrigera le gniouf récalcitrant (et il aura de très bonnes occasions de l'être parfois durant son long parcours d'apprentissage), ou alors, quelquefois, lors des nuits d'éclipse de lune, leur usage sera réservé à des pratiques bien plus sulfureuses sur quelques charmants spécimens de sexe féminin._

 _Je ne devrai pas vous l'avouer, mais… je sais bien que cela restera entre nous, Mister Grey, du récit «_ _ **Cinquante nuances de gris**_ _», est venu faire ses classes chez mon magicien dites donc ! Vous croyez cela impossible ? Que nenni ! Ses baguettes ont bien rempli leurs offices, ça je puis vous le garanti, et l'une comme l'autre, nous sommes bien raccord sur ce point nébuleux. Comment le sais-je ? Très simple, j'ai assisté à un cours de rattrapage, enfin, pour la première partie du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'on me mette dehors à un certain moment de la leçon._

 _Comme toujours, ce furent les fées Mélusine et Tapisserie (les drôlesses de mes contes de fées) qui se portèrent volontaires. Quelle excellence ce Christian…le geste souple, petites corrections administré dans les règles de l'art, il n'y a que cela de vrai !_

 _Pour le coup, le soir même, j'ai souhaité, moi itou, me procurer une badine chez «_ _ **Gwendoline Secret's**_ _». Vous connaissez ? Ah l'on y croise du beau monde et la boutique ne désemplit pas, tellement que la patronne était en rupture de stock, du coup j'ai ramassé sur le chemin du retour un morceau de bois d'où j'ai ôté les morceaux d'écorce. Bon…je ne raconterai pas suite des évènements mais je me souviens fort bien avoir béni l'invention de la Biafine. Le monde est empli de bons génies !_

 _Saviez-vous que Gandalf a habité entre les souches d'un très très vieil arbre ? Oui…il n'a tenu, très exactement, qu'un jour, six heures, quarante minutes et dix-huit secondes, et pour cause, c'était un_ _ **Ent**_ _! Allez dormir entre les racines de l'un de ces géants qui tiennent conseil dans les forêts sombres en prononçant une parole toutes les heures, et en se balançant de droite à gauche. De plus ils adorent chanter, enfin chanter c'est beaucoup dire…ils murmurent. Mmmmm….sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt…c'est à rendre fou le plus fou d'entre nous !_

 _Du coup le Gandolfi a plié boutique est s'est fait construire une maison en dur parfaitement insonorisé pour acquérir le privilège du « bien dormir ». Si fait !_

 _Une fois l'arbre choisi, l'emplacement sous les souches nettoyées, les murs en feuillages embellis par des fleurs grimpantes, le sol constitué de latte disposées en quinconce dans le but de mettre en valeur le futur mobilier, le Magicien peut y habiter et officier comme il le souhaite. Aucune plaque sur sa porte, c'est le bouche à oreille qui fonctionne. Tout se sait très vite, surtout dans le merveilleux pays des contes de fées. Là il règne en maître, ou accessoirement, au royaume de l'Heroic fantasy, monde plus rude mais bien plus diversifié avec une proportion de méchants bien plus importantes. Cela lui imposerait presque le double de sa charge de travail._

 _Les méchants des contes de fées, ne sont pas si méchants que cela, mais ils sont plus roublards et un poil vicieux, ce que les magiciens adorent._

 **Les diverses corporations, guildes et associations de magiciens** **:**

 _La plus prestigieuse se trouve être «_ **La Guilde des magiciens des entre mondes** _». Cette appellation pompeuse, rassemble sous son emblème représentée par une baguette magique où s'enroule un vilain serpent noir transpercé par un éclair lumineux, le nec plus ultra de la magie. Ils ont, pour vocation, de servir les grandes et nobles causes des entre mondes._

 _Qu'est-ce que les entre mondes ? Tout simplement les mondes ayant ratifiés l'accord de la Guilde, et par définition des endroits de tous horizons, lesquels quémandent l'aide des magiciens en cas de conflits majeurs. Tous ces mondes s'entrecroisent, puisqu'ils sont très nombreux et pas toujours situés sur une carte._

 _Ces magiciens-là jouissent d'un statut incroyablement envié, n'en doutons pas, mais le cycle de formation découragerait le plus téméraire d'entre vous. Cent années de formation et cinquante de plus pour officier aux côtés d'un de leurs pairs plus âgés, avant de pouvoir tailler sa route en sifflotant, mais attention…qui dit associer un magicien confirmé à un autre sur le point de l'être, dit forcément, embrouilles à l'horizon._

 _Le plus âgé enviera la jeunesse de l'autre et le plus jeune convoitera le pouvoir de l'autre. S'ensuivra, alors, une petite guéguerre bien sympathique durant les dix premières années de cohabitation. Cela inclura, forcément un bizutage en règle bien retord, comme des changements intempestifs en toute sortes de créatures hideuses à des moments inopportuns, une ou deux éructations impromptues lors d'un discours un soir de gala, où un nombre obligatoires d'actes de plaisirs chargés de fausses promesses de mariages aussi grosses que des boas constrictors, pour chacune des petites fées ou sorcières peu farouches, lesquelles ne seront, bien entendu, jamais tenues. Le but du bizutage, étant d'apprendre à mentir comme des arracheurs de dents. Et certains s'y entendent pour arracher des molaires !_

 _Une fois le tout dénoncé par le «_ _ **bizuteur farceur**_ _», le bonze a tout intérêt à courir très très vite, d'où un entrainement à la course de vitesse recommandé dans toute bonne Académie de formation des magiciens. Il faut le savoir, être coursé par une bande de sorcières en furie laisse des traces ! Et pas toujours au bon endroit, qu'on se le dise._

 _Vient ensuite «_ **La Corporation des magiciens aux besoins internes** _». Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, il s'agira de regrouper les professionnels de la magie qui officieront uniquement sur les territoires alloués par la très haute «_ **Cour de désignation des territoires régis par la magie** _»._

 _L'on délimite, ainsi, des régions bien précises pour chacun des magiciens et hors de question que les pouvoirs des uns empiètent sur le territoire d'un autre. Cela équivaudrait à mettre ses panards dans les chausses de son voisin. Cela ne se fait pas entre vieux routards, reconnaissons-le._

 _Si vous aviez besoin de vous débarrasser d'un voisin encombrant, si votre désir d'aller conter fleurette à la voisine sans que son fieffé d'époux ne s'en aperçoive ou que certains apprentis n'envisage de faire une bonne blague à leurs professeurs, alors vous seriez en droit de faire appel à eux._

 _La teneur de vos désidératas, ne regarda que vous et le magicien, lequel jettera un œil aiguisé du côté de votre bourse dont le renflement devra se montrer conséquent._

 _Mais…me direz-vous, ce travail-là ressemblerait fort au racontars foireux des charlatans et autres marabouts considérés comme les cafards hideux du monde de la magie, et je vous répondrai que ce genre de demande se pratique dans tous les mondes, quels qu'ils soient, bons ou moins bons et tout particulièrement dans le monde des contes de fées où la perfection brille comme le soleil au centre de la galaxie._

 _Personne ne nait de la dernière pluie sauf les gnioufs au tout début de leurs apprentissages et considèrent leurs tâches comme une vocation divine. Laissons-les se bercer de douces illusions le temps qu'ils atterrissent en douceur sur le plancher des vaches d'une toute autre réalité._

 _Pour terminer l'on nomme : «_ **La Communauté des nébuleux** _». Alors comme son nom l'indique, vous trouverez, sous cette appellation un brin curieuse, une flopée de personnes dotées, de pouvoirs tous plus alambiqués les uns que les autres. Ceci dit…la vitesse de la lumière étant plus rapide que celle du son, certains brilleront jusqu'a ce qu'ils ouvrent leurs becs, et là, la supercherie sera rapidement découverte. Les charlatans seront très rapidement virés à coups de pompe dans le derche ! En vous remerciant !_

 _C'est un peu ce que l'on nomme : la Cour des Miracles ! L'on y déniche des magiciens ayant obtenus leurs diplômes d'une manière sombre et un poil alambiquée, des mages (demi-magiciens ayant tout un râtelier à l'encontre des magiciens, je pense qu'une histoire de jalousie doit en être la source…), des sorciers new âge où l'âge n'a rien avoir avec la nouveauté, et pour finir…je soupçonnerais quelques alchimistes de se glisser, inopinément dans le lot. Si vous devez faire appel à ces personnes, (surtout la dernière catégorie) vérifiez bien qu'ils ne soient pas édentés. Vous trouverez les explications liées à cette étrange pratique un peu plus bas dans le paragraphe nommé «_ _ **Les personnes qui travaillent avec les magiciens**_ _»._

 _D'ores et déjà, sachez que vos économies fondront comme neige au soleil dès lors que vous aurez fait appel à eux, car une fois sur trois, ce sont des menteurs patentés qui se mentiraient à eux-mêmes c'est dire l'étendu de leurs pouvoirs._

 _Ils sont comme les avocats, avant même d'avoir mis un demi-pied dans leurs antres, vous devez vous délester de votre poids en or. Je soupçonnerais bien les représentants du barreau de faire partie d'un ordre nébuleux et de s'être acoquinés avec les alchimistes, ne le pensez-vous pas ?_

 _Souhaitons que je n'aie jamais à faire appel à l'un d'entre eux où je devrai ramer pour me faire pardonner de ma hardiesse. Mea culpa. Enfin…jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

 _Mais enfin, me direz-vous encore, ces gens ont bien eu leurs diplômes, oui vous répondrais-je, mais ils se sont assis dessus depuis et leurs connaissances se sont légèrement, pour faire preuve de complaisance, aplaties._

 _Voilà, désormais, vous ne pourrez plus affirmer : « je ne savais pas. ». Et l'on dit quoi ? Merci Arakïell. Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'ai essuyé les plâtres pour vous, cela mérite bien un petit commentaire non ? Diantre, voilà que je me mets à agir comme ces manants. Oh, je suis confuse._

 _Reprenons…_

 **L'âge d'un magicien** **:**

 _Cinquante ans ? Cent ans ? Deux mille ans ? Quarante mille ans ? Dans les couloirs de la très glorieuse «_ **Ecole prestigieuse de la Magie selon les antiques préceptes de** **Mathyzaloum** _» (un nom pareil…ça ne s'invente pas !) il se murmure que le fameux magicien serait si vieux que l'on pourrait passer sa vie entière à compter le nombre de ses années d'existence, se retrouver en l'état de momie ou, dans le meilleur des cas, tel un squelette, boulier en main, mort de sa belle mort, si tant est qu'elle se montra belle, à tenter de tenir le compte de l'âge de ce vénérable ancêtre !_

 _Certains s'y sont essayés, sont passés de vie à trépas, se retrouvent enterrés et errent, encore de nos jours, dans les couloirs de la très vieille école pour finir leurs comptes. C'est très gênant pour les jeunes recrues qui souhaitent prendre un peu de repos, d'entendre un esprit compter sans arrêt des chiffres à rallonges…_

 _Généralement, les magiciens sont très coquets et se dispensent de donner leur âge réel, mais la réalité est toute autre._

 _Dans nos sociétés modernes, la vieillesse est l'ennemie numéro un, mais au pays merveilleux de la magie c'est tout à fait le contraire. Il existe des établissements spécialisés dans la chirurgie esthétique, à l'intérieur desquels des chirurgiens pratiquent des opérations visant à parer les visages lissés par la jeunesse de tout un tas de rides. L'on accordera beaucoup plus sa confiance à un magicien marqué par le temps, qu'à un jeune troufion au visage aussi lisse qu'un cul de singe. Question de présentation !_

 _Alors parfois cela choque un visage ridé sur un corps jeune…bien bâti, il faut le reconnaitre. C'est pour cela qu'ils portent une longue robe, ainsi, c'est un peu plus raccord avec leurs têtes. Les fées, qui, je le rappelle sont de fieffées coquines, ne s'y sont pas trompées et adorent s'acoquiner avec les bellâtres en toute occasion, c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut toujours toquer trois fois chez un magicien avant de pénétrer dans son antre. Une première fois pour faire apparaître votre intention d'être reçue chez lui, une deuxième fois pour faire apparaître au magicien qu'un pecquenaud s'apprête à le déranger lors d'une manœuvre d'abordage d'une très plaisante nature sur une personne de sexe féminin, et une troisième fois pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à deux solutions : soit hâter ladite manœuvre, ce qui laisserait des dommages collatéraux, soit faire peu de cas de votre présence derrière la porte à toquer comme un dérangé et entamer sa manœuvre d'attaque un sourire béat sur ses lèvres ! Ça c'est comme les troufions, on ne saurait remettre à plus tard un crapahutage en règle, surtout quand les instructeurs peuvent jouir d'un spectacle où ils vont bien s'marrer._

 _Pour conclure, il se dit, qu'ils sont très joueurs et préfèrent laisser croire à peu près ce que l'on veut sur le chiffre exact. A certains il faudra accoler trois chiffres et à d'autres…oh là…bien des chiffres qui se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas !_

 **Les aptitudes pour devenir un magicien** **:**

 _A peu près tout le monde, peut devenir un Maître de la magie. Enfin…en théorie. Dans la pratique, c'est une toute autre chose. Ceux qui possèdent un peu de sang elfique où des cheveux de fée sont privilégiés. Les elfes, nous sommes d'accord, ne courent pas les rues, surtout les ruelles, bien trop étroites pour être dignes de leurs pas magnifiques, alors il faut aller les chercher quelque part dans le monde de l'Héroic Fantasy. Du côté de par là-bas, c'est marqué sur la carte, mais il faut chercher et pas de boussole car il n'y a pas de pôle magnétique chez les elfes, mais pas mal de moustiques. Il vous sera permis d'emporter une moustiquaire si vous le souhaitez. Les elfes sont de merveilleuses personnes bien élevées, ils comprendront probablement votre désir de ne point vous présenter à eux tout cloqué. Bien entendu, eux ne souffrent absolument pas de ces insectes nuisibles puisqu'ils sont parfaits en tous points, et surtout, sans peurs et sans reproches !_

 _Les fées non plus ne se montrent plus à nous, surtout depuis la traîtrise de Merlin l'enchanteur qui osa préférer Viviane son amante, à l'une des fées bien pressées de s'acoquiner avec lui. Depuis, elles sont devenues plus libertines et plus particulièrement les fées Mélusine et Tapisserie. Deux petites coquines que l'on retrouve souvent dans les histoires de contes de fées…mais si…les miennes pas celles des autres. Enfin, ça c'est une autre histoire parce que celle de ces deux chipies remplirait, à elle seule, une encyclopédie en trois cent quarante volumes et demi et le demi à son importance !_

 _Si vous avez un peu de ces deux conditions, alors vous pourrez, sans aucun doute, en admettant que le doute fut permis, entrevoir une carrière à plus ou moins long terme dans la magie. Pour les autres…fuyez, pauvres fous et vite encor, car vous venez, sans aucun doute, d'échapper à un destin bien lourd à porter. Néanmoins…rencontrer des fées qui se pâment au moindre mouvement de sourcil ou toute autre chose…se doit être appréciable !_

 **Les personnes qui travaillent avec un magicien** **:**

 _Oh…eh bien, avec de bons esprits, du moins lorsqu'ils sont dans leurs bons jours, mais aussi les alchimistes, les astrologues et les mages qui pratiquent des arts à peu près similaires, mais attention…ne dites jamais à un mage qu'il est un magicien et vive et versa, parce que chacun d'eux possède un ego surdimensionné et à cette petite guéguerre ridicule, ce sont bien les magiciens qui remporteraient la palme haut la main. Ceci dit, les astrologues se plient à ce petit caprice tout comme les mages, mais les alchimistes sont des teigneux et surtout des mystérieux, et non des miséreux, car ils ont trouvés la pierre philosophale qui doit permettre de transmuter les métaux en or !_

 _Les banquiers les adorent, les orfèvres et bijoutiers aussi, enfin…tous les métiers liés à l'argent mais comme tous ces gens détestent se retrouver sous les projecteurs parce qu'après l'on vient, la bouche en cœur leur soutirer quelques sous, ils préfèrent entretenir la légende que les alchimistes n'ont toujours rien trouvé. Si vous êtes un brin observateurs, vous les verrez déambuler à l'intérieur de magnifiques carrosses fumer des cigares aussi gros que des bâtons de chaises, d'où l'expression : vivre une vie de bâton de chaise !*_

 _Pour la majorité des gens, ils rasent les murs, se nourrissent dans la pénombre ce qui fait qu'ils ne voient pratiquement jamais ce qu'ils mangent et se cassent les dents sur des os mal placés. Si vous avez affaire à un énergumène peu bavard, aux sourcils broussailleux ayant une fâcheuse tendance à se soulever de concert, avec des yeux de myopes et une bouche édentée, vous êtes à peu près sûrs d'être en présence d'un alchimiste, surtout s'ils leur manquent beaucoup de quenottes…_

 _Ah…petite recommandations…si vous croisez un magicien qui travaille en sous-marin dans l'ombre, avec un air pas ordinaire voire, une mine patibulaire, alors fuyez…pauvres fous, car il se sera acoquiné avec les puissances des ténèbres et généralement, il faut de la lumière à un grand magicien tant et si bien qu'il est un grand consommateur de bougies, chandelles qu'il dépose sur des candélabres en bois tordus parce qu'il aime les matières végétales._

 _Il faut savoir que la magie n'est pas une science exacte et que malgré un enseignement des plus rigoureux, une marge d'erreurs existe. Les mages, alchimistes et astrologues qui pensent le contraire se trompent lourdement ! S'ils s'imaginent cela, c'est qu'ils tiennent à rassurer leurs clientèles en leurs promettant que leurs propres pouvoirs vaut bien celui, irréprochable, d'un magicien. Grave erreur ! Et les gens pour qui tout ne fonctionne pas bien s'en revienne chez eux en les traitant de charlatans, d'où la très célèbre expression : « Un tient vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras » ! Pourquoi cette citation me direz-vous ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que c'est ce que promettent les mages, alchimistes et astrologues :_

\- _Ah ben tien, il vaut mieux que Fanfarola !_

 _Bon, la phrase s'est un peu modifié avec le temps, je vous l'accorde, mais au tout début du marchandage de tous ces corps de métiers, l'on promettait montagnes et merveilles bien mieux que Fanfarola, célèbre astrologue, mage avec une tendance à l'alchimie. A vouloir pratiquer tous ces arts en même temps, il en était devenu malhabile, distrait, et un peu tordu. C'est bête mais a-t-on l'idée aussi de vouloir tout savoir quand une seule de ces connaissances demande une vie entière plus la moitié de l'autre qui se joue dans le monde des esprits ?_

 **Le temps de formation d'un magicien** **:**

 _Oh là ! Vaste débat que même le très vénérable Mathyzaloum, n'aurait pu arbitrer ni dominer !_

 _En règle générale, le petitou, le gniouf, le serviteur (c'est l'apprenti), se frappe toutes les corvées et les corvées chez un magicien c'est quelque chose ! Ne serait-ce que récurer le chaudron millénaire…allez gratouiller le cuivre de ces ustensiles, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !_

 _Donc, le jeune garçon commence sa longue carrière dès que ses dents de lait sont tombés, c'est plus pratique pour tenir le «_ _ **Petit livre de la magie pour les petits**_ _», parce que leurs menottes sont occupées à couper les herbes, piler les graines et touiller dans les marmites, ces dernières étant le chaudron du débutant._

 _S'il lui reste deux ou trois petites dents, le magicien peut se charger de les faire tomber avec un sort bien retords qui le fera bien rire. Ils sont tellement farceurs !_

 _Sinon, au pire des cas, il y a toujours un dentiste assermenté, pas un arracheur de dents avec pince en fer rouillée en main, dans la vénérable «_ **Ecole prestigieuse…etc …etc…etc… »**

 _Pour se charger de ces petits désagréments._

 _Ensuite, le p'tiot grandit, parfois bien vite parce que le magicien qui le forme est impatient, ou farceur. Ah oui, je crois vous l'avoir dit, mais il faut s'en souvenir !_

 _Dès qu'il atteint la taille de un mètre et cinquante pouces mis bout à bout, il peut envisager de suivre le Maître dans ses déplacements. La pratique, il n'y a rien de tel. Parfois, il est prié d'attendre à la porte des logis des Dames parce que le magicien y tient un conseil des plus avisé. Tous les gniouf ont tenté, un jour ou l'autre, de savoir ce qu'il pouvait se dérouler derrière ces portes bien fermées, mais le magicien utilise un sortilège bien efficace qui ricane devant l'air benêt du p'tit morveux, un peu trop curieux._

 _Et puis, il devient un homme notre apprenti et là, il y a souvent conflit entre les egos qui commence à grossir comme les cucurbitacées au fond du jardin, c'est dire ! Il faut toute la diplomatie des Maîtres pour calmer les ardeurs et les envies de pouvoir des magiciens presque assermentés._

 _Je reviendrai sur la cérémonie de fin d'apprentissage un peu plus tard._

 _Enfin, celui qui a tant servit son supérieur, devra faire ses preuves durant…trois cent ans, avant de pouvoir, à son tour, prendre un gniouf sous son aile, et là le cycle recommencera et l'apprenti mangera, sous le regard farceur de son nouveau Maître, la vache enragée qu'il avait lui-même mangé quand il avait son âge._

 _La vie en somme !_

 **Le sexe des magiciens** **:**

 _Je vous vois d'ici vous rapprocher de l'écran…allez…ne niez pas, je vous vois vous dis-je !_

 _L'on a parlé, jusqu'à présent, des magiciens, mais…existe-t-il des magiciennes ?_

 _Mais la majorité des femmes sont des magiciennes ! Comment expliquer autrement le fait de savoir si bien enrober un mensonge de sorte que part l'opération de l'esprit magique il se change en vérité acquise ?_

 _Je soupçonnerais, une fois de plus, les alchimistes d'être dans ce coup-là !_

 _De tout âge, les femmes ont su :_

\- _faire avaler des couleuvres,_

\- _faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes,_

\- _tourner autour du pot avant de déclamer moult vérités aux contours très flous,_

\- _développer l'art du camouflage, autant vestimentaire que verbal,_

\- _courir deux lièvres à la fois et faire croire à tout le monde qu'elles sont l'incarnation d'une divine providence…_

 _Bref, les raisons de penser les femmes magiciennes sont nombreuses. Cependant, les magiciens ne l'ont pas entendus de cette oreille et se sont dressés sur leurs chausses à bout renforcés pour s'opposer à la montée du féminin dans l'Art de la magie. Pour contrer l'effet pervers des textes misogynes des grands Maîtres, elles prirent : dans un premier temps le maquis, histoire de réfléchir à l'attitude à tenir face à ces barbons bien pensants (et chacun sait qu'une femme qui prend le maquis ne le prendra jamais pour rien, il en sortira toujours quelques chose de bien alambiqué), dans un second temps, elles trouvèrent des alliés inespérés en la présence des…je vous le donne en mille…des alchimistes, parfaitement !_

 _Les astrologues, la tête dans les étoiles, avaient, un temps, pensé leur venir en aide, mais ils comprirent très vite qu'ils n'y retrouveraient plus leurs comptes ni leurs tranquillité pour contempler le magnifique spectacle d'une voûte étoilée aux mille reflets. Les femmes parlent beaucoup trop pour ces observateurs de constellations._

 _Les mages (lesquels se trouvent être des demi-magiciens, souvenez-vous…), contribuèrent également à leur essor après moult promesses de la part des damoiselles, lesquelles ne furent…point tenues. Par esprit de vengeance ils tournèrent le dos à ces mécréantes et s'enfoncèrent dans la nébulosité de leur savoir douteux. Ne restait que les alchimistes qui ne se firent point avoir comme les mages. Un esprit savant qui invente un procédé pour changer le plomb en or ne se laisse pas rouler dans la farine comme un beignet de carnaval._

 _Cependant, les méthodes carnavalesques utilisées par les convoiteurs d'or, attirèrent l'attention de la très redoutée : «_ **Cour de justice relative aux dysfonctionnements des apprentissages de** ** _la Magie_** _»._

 _Attention, car ce genre d'institution est redoutable, d'une part lorsqu'elle émet un jugement sur une affaire douteuse, lequel s'avère incroyablement fiable comme la remarquable institution qu'il représente, et d'autre part parce qu'elle jouit d'un incroyable prestige dû à l'un de ses plus digne représentant :_ **Maître Gonzague Saint Brice de la Motte Feuillère d'Argoulême** _! Avec un nom aussi pompeux, gageons que la justice s'est trouvée un monarque de choix. Le rôle de Maître Gonzague, etc…etc…etc…est à l'identique de celui confié à Bernardo Gui de la Sainte Inquisition !_

 _Rien ne lui échappe, tout lui revient !_

 _C'est l'œil de la magie, la vision de l'innocence personnifiée, le bras vengeur, bref, sa parole est amour et son silence est d'or, c'est dire !_

 _Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Maître Gonzague eut vent…l'on ne s'est pas trop comment, mais je soupçonnerais un message anonyme acheminé par un porteur ailé venu, inopinément, roucouler sur la fenêtre du redresseur de torts. Dès les manœuvres des alchimistes connues grâce au courage des délateurs, Gonzague monta son destrier en grand seigneur de la justice et enquêta sur cette sombre affaire._

 _La sentence tomba comme un couperet sur un saucisson. Il fut interdit aux femmes d'exercer la profession de magicienne, pour avoir soudoyé, emberlificoté, embrouillé et accessoirement encanaillé, les pauvres mages, alchimistes et astrologues, à des fins douteuses._

 _Mais… comment me diriez-vous…elles n'ont rien faits, ou presque, et ce sont bien des porteurs de boules qui les auraient roulés dans la même farine de beignets de carnaval, et je vous répondrai un laconique mais terrible :_ _ **mes amis, l'Histoire se répète !**_

 _Cherchez l'erreur !_

 _Et la messe fut dite !_

 _Pour rabibocher tout ce joli petit monde, et faire en sorte que la parité au doux relent de perversité soit respectée, l'on autorisa le féminin à embrasser (et voici où le masculin se perdit !) la douce profession de : Fées !_

 _Alors cela engloba tout et rien et les petites fées qui avaient bien retenues la leçon, prirent un malin plaisir à se venger. La très célèbre histoire de Merlin l'Enchanteur et son incroyable sort, figure dans toutes les annales de la magie._

 _Ce benêt de magicien avait cru possible d'enterrer le passé avec les représentantes du sexe faible…c'est lui qui, aujourd'hui, se retrouve enterré au creux d'un arbre._

 **Les sanglots longs  
Des violons  
De l'automne  
Blessent mon cœur  
D'une langueur  
Monotone.***

 _Voici ce que l'on peut entendre, au début de l'automne, lorsque les chants d'oiseaux s'éteignent, avant qu'une langueur de magicien ne fasse s'envoler au gré d'un vent léger, ces quelques mots d'un destin malaisé…(moi aussi je sais écrire de la poésie. En vous remerciant.)_

 _Mais la guerre entre les deux sexes, ne s'arrêta point là, car si les fées tinrent haut le pavé, une branche obscure de la profession se tourna vers la magie noire…attention, ne prononçons aucun mots…ni de noms auxquels cet art versé dans le sombre se rapporte, mais le féminin trouva ici, de quoi sustenter son appétit de vengeance, adoubé par un autre Maître aux pouvoirs insoupçonnés...et on les nomma : les sorcières !_

 _Bon, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, je vous rassure, elles ne se trouveront pas sur votre chemin, où dans le paysage enchanteur de notre monde. Celles-ci, il faudra bien aller les chercher, à moins que vous ne les invitiez._

 _Mais ensuite, il sera trop tard pour revenir en arrière, car une fois invitée, elles commettront leurs méfaits, et vous emporteront avec des rires bien gras, du côté des forces obscures, où elles vous abandonneront !_

 _Voilà pour un premier commencement concernant le monde de la magie et des conditions pour se lancer dans la formation de ce très difficile métier à haut risques._

 _Pour le second commencement…il vous faudra patienter le temps que le temps passe parce que tant qu'il n'est pas passé il va me casser les pieds et comme je tiens à mes pieds pour marcher alors je ne fais rien pour le tracasser._

 _A bientôt pour la suite. Il s'agira de parloter de l'atelier d'un magicien…c'est dire s'il y aura à en dire…_

 _A suivre…_

· _Vivre une vie de bâton de chaise_ _: Au sens figuré, vivre une vie agitée, déréglée…_

· _Ces quelques vers, vous les aurez reconnus, ont été empruntés au poème de Paul Verlaine : « Chanson d'automne »._


	2. Chapter 2 L'atelier du magicien

Bonsoir.  
Continuons la prospection dans le monde de la magie, si vous le voulez bien, en pénétrant dans l'antre du Maître.  
Voyons voir ce qui s'y trouve...et il devrait s'en trouver beaucoup...

La petite histoire de la magie

Délivrée aux non-initiés

Chapitre II

L'atelier du magicien et ses différents accessoires

 _Placez-vous toujours vos pas dans les miens ? Je vous félicite, en ce cas, car il ne sera guère aisé de me suivre, tout comme j'ai eu le plus grand mal à garder le rythme. S'intéresser à la vie d'un magicien, ce n'est pas manger du gâteau sur un fauteuil, en regardant les mouches voler. Cela requiert de l'attention, une certaine empathie, une bonne dose de curiosité où vient se greffer un certain goût de l'aventure et marcher très vite. Accessoirement courir car oui, qu'on se le dise, un magicien peut-être dénigré, voire accusé de « tromperie sur une prédiction ». Je confirme, ce métier est à haut risque._

 _Après une présentation détaillée dans le premier chapitre, je vous propose d'entrer véritablement dans le vif du sujet. J'aurais même l'insigne honneur d'interviewer le « non interviewable ». Cela ne veut rien dire, pris comme ça, à froid, ou à chaud, d'ailleurs, mais ceux qui répondront à mes questions vous surprendront sans doute. Si je l'ai été, pourquoi pas vous ? Me pensez-vous étrange, voire loufoque…ce n'est pas faux, mais continuez, je vous prie à me suivre et vous ne serez pas déçues, du moins, je l'espère._

 ** _Comment se présente l'Atelier d'un Magicien ?_**

 **La porte de l'habitat d'un Magicien, l'écritoire et la plume** **:**

 _Comme un endroit vaste, très vaste, mais très fouillis, et la première chose que l'on aperçoit lorsque l'on gravit les trois marches du perron, est une porte ouvragée à l'extrême. S'il vous apparaissait une quatrième, voire une cinquième marche, alors il serait certain que vous vous trouveriez devant une habitation d'alchimistes. Ils sont souvent débusqués ainsi…que voulez-vous, le pouvoir, d'en posséder plus, probablement._

 _Sur ce battant, pas un petit bout de bois qui n'aura été gravé. Des signes cabalistiques*, et tout particulièrement, un pentagramme* avec la pointe, appelé aussi «_ **Le nœud sans fin** _», vers le haut. C'est un symbole de protection contre le Mal, donc, vous pouvez entrer en toute confiance, il ne vous arrivera rien, ou si peu._

 _Par contre…si la pointe, toujours nommée nœud, était dirigée vers le bas…alors là, ce serait plus problématique. Vous entreriez, dans le domaine d'un charlatan, voire dans les cas les plus graves, d'un représentant des forces obscures malfaisantes. Souvenez-vous que tout signe inversé est la représentation du Malin. Cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué à retenir, puisque ce qui se trouve en bas est généralement source d'ennuis en tout genre !_

 _Pour résumer, toujours faire attention à la position du nœud. Les fées ne s'y sont pas trompées. Elles en connaissent parfaitement les dangers, il faut bien le savoir._

 _Le féminin a parfois des antennes qu'il est bon de ne pas couper ! Une sorte de sixième sens face à la roublardise masculine, d'où la victoire sans faille de la fée Viviane sur Merlin l'Enchanteur. Aurait-elle fait appel à l'un des porteurs de nœuds inversés ? A réfléchir !_

 _Toute cette histoire de nœuds pour bien vous faire prendre conscience de l'importance de la chose !_

 _Cette porte devra, o-bli-ga-toi-re-ment, être constitué en bois de chêne, arbre dont la gloire n'est plus à faire et qui porte un fruit magnifique nommé, gland, lequel fait partie de l'univers du magicien puis, par extension, du masculin dont il a eu la charge lors des_ **Grands Bouleversements du Premier Âge** _. Il sera utilisé dans la confection de certaines potions, philtres et autres fariboles de grand Maître, le gland fruitier entendons-nous bien ! Aucune méprise ne devrait exister à ce moment précis de mon enquête. Sommes-nous bien d'accord ? Alors poursuivons._

 _Comment ? Qu'est-ce que Les_ **Grands Bouleversements du Premier Âge** _? Eh bien, pour faire court, il s'agit, ni plus, ni moins, de la responsabilité des magiciens lors de leurs venues en ce monde, de garder un œil sur l'évolution des représentants de sexe masculin. Etait-ce vraiment une riche idée que les Hautes Autorités Des Mondes Supérieurs, d'où naquit l'Humanité, leurs aient confié cette noble tâche ?_

 _Allez savoir…_

 _Encore une fois, il semblerait que le féminin s'en soit tiré à bon compte, puisque les concernant, les Anges se chargèrent de les diriger sur le sentier parfumé de la perfection._

 _Cependant, les forces obscures veillaient, tapis dans les coins obscurs. Armés de leurs viles volontés, les démons repoussèrent les êtres ailés, prirent le contrôle du féminin en ajoutant leur grain de malignité tant et si bien, qu'au final chacun des deux genres fut pris en main par des branquignoles d'où le désastre auquel l'on assiste depuis un peu plus de deux mille ans. Heureusement, comme pour tout, il y eut des exceptions !_

 _Redirigeons notre attention sur notre porte sur laquelle, en son centre, devra se trouver une poignée de préférence ronde pour une prise en main idéale. Pénétrer dans ce monde si particulier, requiert une manipulation des plus étudiée._

 _Le matériau utilisé sera du cuivre car, comme chacun sait, il est conducteur de chaleur et la chaleur, pour un magicien est essentielle !_

 _Nouvellement, ce métal a attiré la convoitise de manants pensant, à tort, que le voler leurs rapporteraient quelques sous à engranger dans leurs bourses (les manants en possèdent pas mal ce qui les faits automatiquement entrer dans les bonnes grâces des sorcières dont la vénalité n'est plus à prouver, tout les comme les fées à un degré moindre)._

 _Depuis cette fâcheuse manie, les magiciens ont jeté un sort sur leurs poignées afin de les protéger. Lorsqu'ils quittent leurs logis pour en choisir un autre, selon qu'ils grimpent les échelons de la réussite avec panache, ils ne manquent jamais d'emporter leurs poignées avec eux, donc, si vous remarquez un logis sans poignée sur la porte, mais dont une fumée s'échappe par la cheminée, fuyez car il y a de forte présomptions pour que ce soit un charlatan qui ait pris possession de l'habitat et comme il n'a pas encore volé assez de monde, il ne peut se permettre d'acheter une poignée de gala !_

 _Avec toutes ses petites astuces, je devrais pouvoir vous épargner quelques fariboles de mauvais alois. Et l'on dit quoi ? Je laisse à votre imagination la suite de ce petit discours._

 _Pour vérifier la véracité de mes propos nullement dictée par un état d'ébriété avancé, je décide d'interviewer une porte et son précieux bouton de cuivre :_

\- _Hum…puis-je me permettre de vous déranger quelques instants ?_

\- _Qui va là ? demande la boule où apparait deux yeux ronds et une bouche de la même forme._

 _Comme tout cela est curieux…poursuivons :_

\- _Je rédige un mémoire sur la magie et ceux qui la représente, et votre dure condition de sésame pour pénétrer dans l'antre du grand Maître, m'a laissé pantoise. C'est dire l'étendue de ma compassion envers vous autre, pauvres petites choses si convoitées !_

 _Je la vois bien qui m'observe en plissant un œil. Elle semble réfléchir intensément. C'est bon signe. Cela prouve qu'elle n'ouvre pas à n'importe qui et par les temps qui cours…_

\- _Ouvre la bouche !_

\- _Euh…je vous demande pardon ?_

\- _J'ai dit…_

\- _Oui, j'avais compris mais enfin...pour quelle raison ? Ah…il me semble deviner…_

 _Bon, je m'approche, et entrouvre gracieusement mes lèvres (toujours faire preuve de distinction, c'est essentiel si l'on souhaite faire bonne impression) :_

\- _Plus grand !_

 _Allons bon ! Me voici à écarter mes joues avec mes doigts afin de bien faire admirer ma cavité buccale. S'en suit un ricanement aigu. Je me sens vexée :_

\- _Ahahahah…allez, c'est bon, t'es pas une alchimiste, tu peux entrer ! Ahahahhah…_

 _Et elle continue à s'marrer et du coup, la porte se gondole de rire elle aussi ! Bravo, je viens de passer pour une cruche, mais bon…je fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur :_

\- _Argh…je m'en souviendrai ! Merci ! Ceci dit, après m'être dévoilée telle une tartufette, serais-je en droit de savoir pourquoi les alchimistes ne sont pas les bienvenus ?_

\- _Tu fais une thèse et t'es pas au courant ? Ah c'est du beau boulot !_

\- _Je remarque, fort à propos, que ce ne sont pas les bonnes manières qui vous étouffent !_

\- _Ben, tu comprends c'est moi qui décide de qui rentre par ici alors j'ai pris la grosse tête. Ahahahah !_

\- _Cette propension à vous gausser m'énerve quelque peu._

\- _Ahahahah…je sais, c'est bien pour ça que j'me marre ! Bon allez, je peux te le dire…par ici on s'en méfis comme de la petite vérole…_

\- _La petite vérole ? Par mes grands Dieux…poursuivez…_

\- _Ah…ne m'interromps pas la greluche !_

\- _Vous osez quelques familiarités à mon encontre._

\- _Bah…j't'aime bien c'est tout._

\- _AH…euh, merci._

\- _Alors les alchimos pensent qu'à fourrager dans le grimoire, le gros ronfleur…çui-là même qu'tu apercevras sur les étagères au fond à gauche. Il en contient du savoir, alors celui des cocos ajouté à celui-là et ils se retrouveraient au sommet de la pyramide._

\- _Ah…mais il faut bien une tête pensante, un big boss, un numéro uno._

\- _Ouais, mais y'a déjà les Illuminati, et tu penses bien qu'ils veulent pas céder leur place ! Trop bonne !_

\- _Mais je connais très bien l'un de leurs membres, poignée rutilante. Ah c'est un magnifique spécimen ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux._

\- _Ben t'en connais du beau monde…toujours est-il qu'y sont comme des morpions hein…y s'accrochent bien !_

\- _Oh…merci pour cette comparaison très…flatteuse._

\- _Pas vrai ? Ah j'me marre Ahahahah…_

 _On ne l'arrête plus la drôlesse ! Et la porte de se tordre, elle aussi…_

 _Diablerie je suis passablement énervée là…mais je tente, malgré tout de me calmer. J'entre…_

 _Oh…mais quel foutoir ! La peste soit de ce monde ! Un magicien a horreur de faire le ménage, c'est l'évidence même, ce qui fait que moult livres encombrent ses tables, le dessus de la cheminée, son écritoire dont l'on se demande s'il ne va pas s'écrouler :_

\- _Bien le bonjour Monsieur l'écritoire…ça va ? Pas trop surchargé ?_

\- _Non, non ! Je porte le poids du savoir, c'est dire !_

\- _Eh bien tant mieux ! C'est préférable au poids de ses fautes !_

\- _Ça s'est envoyé, d'autant que le poids de ses fautes se permet en plus de râler de ne pas être accepter alors…_

 _\- Mise à part cette vérité d'une rare intensité, pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur vous ? Les lecteurs apprécieront._

 _\- Hum…que puis-je vous raconter…la première des choses c'est que le Maître a gratté du papier et pas qu'un peu ! Toutes ses recherches, ses thèses écrites jusqu'à pas d'heures, ses lettres de recommandations de jeunes gniouf à faire parvenir à ses pairs plus âgés, ses…lettres coquines écrites de sa plus belle , pour sûr, un magicien possède une belle plume sinon ça ne vend pas de rêve !_

 _Le meuble se met à tressauter. Serait-ce une particularité liée à ce magicien fantasque ? Je les savais particulièrement farceur, mais leurs mobiliers…_

\- _Pourrais-je voir cette plume ?_

\- _Laquelle ? Ahahahah…_

\- _…_

\- _Quoi ! Je peux m'amuser un peu, non ? Je m'ennuie parfois ! Allez, je vous la montre._

 _Le risque était mince, je dois vous l'avouer, mais il est apparu ici. Les allusions douteuses sont l'un des particularités de cet endroit empreint de magie. Tant pis, c'était compris dans le deal. Une jolie plume se dandine sur l'écritoire, et s'approche de moi :_

\- _Bonjourrrrr….._

 _Oh, quelle entrée théâtrale…digne d'une diva !_

\- _Ravie de faire la connaissance d'un objet aussi ravissant. Ce petit duvet à la base de l'axe central…enfin, je ne sais comment le nommer, c'est charmant à souhait !_

\- _C'est une hampe, chérie. Une femme qui dispose d'une hampe comme la mienne ne peut que s'enorgueillir de qui l'empoignera. Désirs enfoui du masculin qu'un féminin radieux, met à l'honneur ! Notez cela très chère, c'est du pur jus !_

\- _…_

\- _Quand à ce duvet des plus aériens, sachez qu'il se nomme également barbe, et pour un magicien, quoi de plus normal. En somme je suis l'extension de ce fifrelin de grand Maître de la magie ! Quel titre présomptueux pour un tel bonhomme !_

\- _Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vanter vos mérites. Vous savez donner un très beau tour aux choses…ce n'est pas piqué des hannetons !_

\- _Du panache et de la détermination, chérie, il m'en faut pour supporter cet esprit labyrinthique._

\- _Sinon, belle Dame (toujours flatter ça peut servir !), que prenez-vous la peine d'écrire entre les mains de votre magicien ?_

\- _Des formules, des chiffres, des prénoms féminins, des pamphlets, des fariboles de magiciens amoureux et croyez-moi un magicien amoureux en perd la margoulette*. C'est bien simple, à chacune des apparitions d'un féminin à la démarche chaloupée, il sombre dans un état de béatitude affligeant, sauf le mien, bien trop porté sur la chose. Je le soupçonnerais bien d'être un peu libertin sur les bords et par le milieu aussi d'ailleurs !_

\- _Vraiment ? Cela me semble très intéressant…je creuserai, un peu plus tard le sillon de la curiosité. Je verrai bien ce que ma récolte m'offrira comme surprise._

\- _Bon courage ! Ah…j'allais oublier, je note aussi quelques listes de courses. Les magiciens sont tellement têtes en l'air…ils vivent dans les nuages._

\- _Comme c'est charmant. Et l'encre de vos yeux daigne-t-elle échoir sur ces parchemins avec la grâce qui vous caractérise ? Hum ?_

\- _…_

\- _Veuillez m'excuser, une vague de poésie vient de s'échouer sur les reliefs aiguisés de mon esprit quelque peu facétieux._

\- _Eh bien…vous êtes faits pour vous entendre avec l'autre hurluberlu ! Discuter de mon encre est très intime. Précieuse mais non conforme à ces liquides hideux que vous semblez utiliser dans vos mondes ignobles, la mienne acte chacune des pensées tordues de mon Maître pour une glorieuse éternité, c'est avouer l'importance de ma tâche ! Cela suffit, je ne me sens plus entrer dans mes bonnes grâces et vous prie de prendre en considération mon envie de rejoindre mon encrier. J'use de mon fantastique pouvoir de faire ma diva, ne vous déplaise !_

 _Pesterie ! J'en reste coite dites donc ! En voici des manières et tandis que je tente de me remettre de ce coup d'éclat, la plume s'en retourne en se dandinant vers son précieux pot. L'écritoire toussote :_

 _\- Hum, hum…allez, laisse tomber la belette. C'est une bêcheuse ! Bon sinon…j'peux retourner à ma sieste ?_

\- _Oh…oui, bien entendu._

 _Ne jamais déranger plus que de raisons un meuble de magicien. Il a déjà assez à faire avec le caractère particulier de son Maître sans devoir être déranger pour des broutilles. Ah oui, pour sûr…je m'en souviendrai !_

 _Donc, l'antre d'un magicien est vaste, fouillis, mais meublé avec goût ! Ah…il faut savoir se faire respecter, de plus lorsque la clientèle se présente à sa porte, ça doit en jeter de la poudre aux yeux, c'est bien pour ça que son gniouf (rappelons qu'il s'agit de son apprenti…pauvre hère…), chiffon en main et balais à ses côtés, récure, époussète, lave et range comme il se doit._

 _Revenons à nos moutons…de poussière. Pour faire apparaitre l'habitat du Maître sous son meilleur jour, les petites soubrettes, spécialement rattachées au service du nettoiement de la très guindée «_ **Guilde etc…etc…etc…** _», Officie dans ces endroits deux fois par semaine en plus du gniouf. Curieusement, ce sont durant ces deux journées que vous serez sûrs de trouver l'énergumène chez lui. Il pourrait se produire un évènement d'importance, une menace de destruction imminente derrière la porte de son antre, que rien ne le détournerait de son admiration pour sa petite bonne toute mignonette avec son tablier parfaitement amidonné, ses bas de soies et ses escarpins vernis rouges._

 _Euh…est-ce la tenue d'une personne préposée à ce genre de service ? Un doute m'habite…_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, le bon ordre est le mot d'ordre face à un tel désordre, et elle officie diablement bien la poulette !_

 **La bibliothèque** **** ** _:_**

 _Alors comme tout bon magicien qui se respecte, chaque énergumène dûment constitué possède une très belle bibliothèque en bois d'acajou, précisons-le. Pourquoi ? Parce que les livres aiment à se prélasser au doux parfum des essences de ce matériau naturel, sinon, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils se rebellent et ne se mettent à tourniquer sous la hauteur de plafond comme une volée de moineaux !_

 _Les livres du Maître sont aussi facétieux que lui. C'est une fâcheuse tendance qui relie l'homme à son savoir, mais que voulez-vous, il en est ainsi._

 _Approchons-nous du repaire d'un savoir aussi éclectique que charismatique. Aïe…ils sortent de leurs rayonnages et se mettent à voleter autour de moi, certains s'approchent si près de moi, que je dois me protéger le visage, mais en fait, point de mal ils ne me veulent, tout juste caressent-ils l'espoir d'effleurer mes joues._

 _La générosité occasionnelle des esprits contenus dans les livres, s'offre enfin à moi. Leurs attraits est tel qu'un seul regard de leurs part, suffit à m'imposer le silence._

 _L'un d'eux, aussi petits qu'un missel se pose sur mon bras. Un entrefilet de voix s'échappe par le milieu de ses pages noircis d'une calligraphie de premier ordre :_

\- _Salut à toi, Ô digne représentante des êtres mal nés !_

\- _Je vous prie de m'excuser ? En voici une entrée en matière !_

\- _N'est-ce point ce que vous êtes pour venir quérir l'aide d'un être aussi farfelu que mon Maître ?_

\- _Mais…euh…et d'abord je ne requiers rien de lui, seulement quelques connaissances en rapport aux questions que j'ai sur le bout de ma langue._

\- _Est-elle bien perchée ?_

\- _Quoi ? Ma langue ?_

\- _Vi ! Une langue bien perchée est l'assurance de bons mots énoncés. C'est comme pour nous. Une calligraphie savamment travaillé est gage de préciosité et nous autres livres de tout poil, demeurons précieux même si vous nous malmenez quelquefois._

\- _Cela n'est pas mon cas !_

\- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Si fait !_

\- _Je vous l'accorde !_

\- _Tous ces livres ont beaucoup d'importance pour un magicien non ?_

\- _Parfaitement ! Les magiciens lisent beaucoup, c'est pour cela qu'ils finissent myopes et portent des lunettes._

\- _Je ne pense pas que Merlin en portait, ni Gandalf…_

\- _Un a fini dans un arbre et l'autre les fuit c'est dire !_

\- _L'un s'est laissé séduire par une femme, et l'autre sature des mélopées des Ents. Que voulez-vous personne n'est parfait. Présentez-moi à quelques-uns de ces livres voulez-vous ?_

\- _Si vous le souhaitez…voici «_ **Le manuel des potions sympathiques** _», ici vous avez «_ **Les propriétés sulfureuses de l'antimoine** _», celui qui se cache là-bas, c'est «_ **Le livre de la joie délivré aux bien pensants** _», ici c'est «_ **Le pamphlet des dysfonctionnements extatiques des pensées exutoires** _» un livre un peu pompeux. Quand il l'ouvre ils nous assomment celui-là ! Ah, la couverture mordoré avec des gravures c'est quelque chose «_ **L'érotisme selon Chaperon Rose** _», tous les autres livres en sont fous ! Vous avez aussi «_ **Les mille et une façons de soigner ses panaris** _», «_ **Les fables du Ruisseau** _», «_ **Les mathématiques de l'exponentielle pensée humaine** _», «_ **L'art d'appliquer les principes du Marquis de Sade** _»…bref, que du beau linge._

\- _Ah oui…je vois… et celui-là ?_

\- _«_ **Le Kâma-Sûtra expliqué aux esprits simples** _»._

\- _Eh bien ! Avec un titre pareil, j'ose à peine à imaginer ce qui doit s'y cacher. Oh…et celui-là, là-bas, caché dans la pénombre, celui qui porte un cadenas…_

\- _Lui ? C'est «_ **Cinquante nuances de Grey** _»_

\- _…_

\- _Avec un compartiment pour les menottes….Ahahahah ! Je plaisante ! Ce livre-là, c'est le plus important de la bibliothèque du bonze. Je vous présente le fameux Grimoire !_

\- _Puis-je…oh, j'aimerai tant l'effleurer. Caresser un tel savoir me comblerai d'aise._

\- _Demandez-le-lui._

 _Allez, je m'approche :_

\- _Messire, enfin, je suppose que vous portez un titre pompeux...me feriez-vous la grâce de vous entrouvrir pour moi…s'il vous plaît._

\- _Hum…pour quelles raisons ?_

\- _Pour quelle raisons ? Mais pour satisfaire un désir de toujours, Messire._

 _Le grimoire s'approche du bord du rayonnage. Je note qu'il ne vole pas. Sans doute le poids du mystère l'en empêche-t-il ?_

\- _S'ouvrir à des profanes n'est pas compris dans la longue listes de mes dispositions, mais enfin…je suis un Grimoire d'obligeance et vous permet d'apercevoir, sur un temps défini et non négociable, un aperçu de ce que je protège et enseigne._

\- _Oh…c'est un tel honneur !_

 _Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil du Maître. Ses accoudoirs se rapprochent de mes cuisses. Diantre ! Serait-il un poil coquin ? Cependant, il ne va pas plus loin mais se montre terriblement séducteur. Le grimoire lance un ordre bref à deux dictionnaires, lesquels empoignent le mastodonte de chaque côté par sa tranche et, à grand peine je vous l'avoue, le dirige vers moi. Ils le déposent en délicatement sur mes jambes. Mes doigts effleurent le cuir suranné de sa couverture. Je le sens frémir sous le contact de ma main fébrile. C'est un geste chargé d'amour. Les livres sont à l'être humain, ce que la lumière est aux Cieux. Ils éclairent les esprits nébuleux, instruisent et glorifient la pensée de qui s'empli de leurs savoirs._

 _Devant autant de respect, le Grimoire décide de s'offrir à ma contemplation. Un cliquetis se fait entendre…il se déverrouille…les pages s'élancent à l'assaut de mon regard émerveillé. Tant de belles lettres, de signes mystérieux, de formules grandioses. Le parchemin en peau de chèvre, caresse la paume de ma main offerte à ce vénérable témoin du passé. Les images, et les enluminures aux précieuses couleurs, dansent devant mes yeux._

 _L'émotion me gagne. Je n'ose émettre le moindre son. Le silence est ici, la manifestation de la déférence que je porte en moi._

 _Pourtant, il finit par se refermer lentement, en émettant un long soupir. Je demeure immobile tandis que les deux dictionnaires des langues mortes, soulèvent à grand peine l'ancêtre et la ramène à sa place._

 _Je m'étonne de le voir ainsi aux côtés des autres quand une place de choix aurait dû lui être attribuée, mais le petit livre me chuchote à l'oreille qu'il en est ainsi selon sa volonté. Il paraitrait qu'il s'ennuyait tout seul…sur son trône. Je veux bien le croire. Je pourrais croire en bien des choses sur lui…_

 _Avant de restituer aux livres leur espace de tranquillités afin qu'il puisse voleter à leurs aises, je prends le petitou entre mes mains et l'approche de mes lèvres :_

\- _Et vous ? Qu'enseignez-vous ?_

\- _Moi ? Tu n'avais pas deviné, toi et tes citations latines offertes à foison, tes mots emplis d'une divine compassion ? Je ne peux l'imaginer._

\- _Oh…ainsi vous délivrez quelques messages subliminaux en latin ?_

\- **_Ad litteram_** _. (A la lettre)._

\- _Pourquoi ce magicien-ci aime-t-il autant déclamer cette sublime langue morte ? Demandé-je curieuse._

\- _Par esprit de rébellion, me chuchote-t-il en regardant à droite et à gauche s'attendant sûrement à voir surgir son Maître._

\- **_Credo quia absurdum_** _. (Je le crois parce que c'est absurde.). Tout ce qui concerne ce magicien-là, l'est !_

\- _Ce n'est pas pour rien que la Papauté l'a dans son collimateur._

\- _Hum…ont-ils vraiment une dent contre lui ?_

\- _Pas qu'une…plutôt un râtelier si tu veux mon avis !_

 _Et le petit ouvrage tourne sur lui-même en émettant un rire aussi plaisant que celui d'un carillon, avant de s'envoler vers ses amis lesquels se sont remis à voleter dans un joyeux désordre :_

\- **_Sursum corda, sursum corda !_** _(Haut les cœurs, haut les cœurs ! ) tonne-t-il en guise d'encouragements face aux autres ouvrages ravis de se laisser aller à leurs démonstrations joyeuses._

 _C'est un si beau spectacle que de les voir évoluer en toute liberté…_

 **La boule de Cristal** **** **:**

 _Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'éloigne de la bibliothèque et m'approche d'une table ronde recouverte d'une nappe de taffetas rouge, sur laquelle trône une boule de cristal. Alors, là aussi, le taffetas, tissu noble par excellence, se doit de caresser le verre de la boule très très prétentieuse et chichiteuse. La couleur rubis ne sert qu'à refléter la toute puissance de cet ustensile bien particulier._

 _Je tente une approche hautement stratégique :_

\- _Cette couleur vous va à ravir, Noble Dame !_

 _De terne, le verre commence à briller, avant qu'une luminosité ne naisse à l'intérieur. Oh…c'est beau. Je me penche au-dessus d'elle :_

\- _Eh ! Vous me faites de l'ombre ! Reculez !_

\- _Excusez-moi, j'ai été emporté par mon admiration._

\- _Vraiment ? Il est vrai que je suis belle !_

\- _Si fait, et formidablement brillante aussi…_

\- _Oui…telle une étoile !_

\- _Si fait, et extraordinairement séduisante aussi…_

\- _Hum…m'oui…je l'avoue, je suis irrésistible._

\- _Si fait, et féériquement sublime aussi…_

\- _Hum…la flagornerie est toujours au service de la demande. Alors…quelle est la tienne ? Ne tournez plus autour du pot ni autour de cette table, et ne faites surtout pas comme ces roublardes de fées qui prêchent le faux pour savoir le vrai !_

\- _Sont-elles à ce point, telles qu'on les décrit ?_

\- _Bien pires et bien au-delà de vos suspicions._

\- _Revenons-en à votre magnificence...très chère. Que vois-t-on à l'intérieur de votre globe, Belle Dame ?_

\- _Ce que l'on est venu y chercher, ni plus, ni moins et certainement pas en dessous ni au dessus._

\- _Ah oui…mais entre autre ?_

\- _Que cherchez-vous à me faire dire ?_

\- _Rien qui ne vaille la peine de faire éclore un courroux_

 _Et voilà ! C'est bien une femelle. L'on ne saurait résister à la litanie des compliments bien perchés :_

\- _Mes paroles sont prophétiques, mais je sais entrevoir ce que l'évidence de vos propos tend à dissimuler. M'arracher une confession, ou pire…me tirer les vers de la boule._

\- _Que nenni, voyons, juste une façon de faire pour nous autres, pauvres hères abandonnés aux portes de l'ignorance._

\- _Soit ! Mes visions apposent un baume bienfaisant sur les interrogations des petites gens lesquelles, dotées de leurs espoirs les plus fous, m'offrent tant de respects comme de politesses inavouées. Cependant, de tous les gens présents, je ne divulgue mes découvertes qu'à un seul d'entre eux mon Maître. Il prend alors les commandements de ce qu'il voit et interprète mes dires, selon ce que je le lui montre. Tous ne sont pas aptes et savoir._

\- _Cela voudrait-il signifier que certaines prédictions demeurent cachées ?_

\- _Pour le bien d'autrui et de celui pour qui, bientôt, son destin sera clos. A quoi bon pétrir un chagrin promit, à seule fin de devancer une prophétie ?_

\- _En effet…c'est très juste et très délicat de votre part._

\- _Hum…je le sais…je suis la perfection !_

\- _Perfection…enfin…_

\- _Plaît-il ?_

\- _Non, non…rien de rien, du moins, rien qui ne prédispose votre grandeur à s'abaisser à de biens viles considérations._

\- _Puis-je me m'éteindre quelque peu ?_

\- _Oh, mais je vous en prie, faites donc._

 _Voilà, la belle Dame s'assoupit en soupirant d'aise. Les belles boules de magicien, faites de cristal de Baccarat, aiment à se savoir admirer. Les gnioufs, au début de leurs apprentissages, aiment à y voir leurs avenirs lorsqu'ils ne sont pas surveillés par leurs Maîtres, mais elle a tôt fait de leur montrer leurs propres bêtises en se balançant de droite à gauche. Le savoir cristallin aime rire, c'est un fait, car on la craint et cela flatte son ego de femelle._

 _Ah oui…il n'existe pas de boules mâles. C'est curieux parce que, en règle générale, les boules sont l'apanage du genre masculin, mais ici, ce n'est point le cas, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elles omettent, quelquefois, de délivrer l'ensemble de leurs messages. Légèrement capricieuses, elles adorent qu'on les flatte, les dorlote et les caresse, avant d'offrir ce qu'elles ont de plus intime en elle : la prédiction._

 _Comment se reproduise-t-elle me diriez-vous ? Mais vous avez très bien fait de poser cette question parce que le mode de renouvellement de ces ustensiles à l'allure pompeuse, ne se fait que selon le désir du magicien. S'il est satisfait de damoiselle boule de cristal, alors il veut bien, par un sombre tour de passe passe, lui offrir une descendance, sinon, elle finira vieille fille, et s'opacifiera ou pire, sera donné à un alchimiste (rappelons que ces derniers sont peu recommandables…) pour être fondu dans la fameuse recette du changement du plomb en or, et tout et tout…elle brillera une dernière fois en émettant des reflets une fois devenue un lingot de métal précieux !_

 _Pour ce faire, le Maître mettra en présence de sa fidèle amie de cristal, le seul représentant de sphères masculines aguerri à une noble fonction, du moins selon les marchands qui les idolâtrent : le Boulier !_

 _Alors, il faut savoir, qu'un boulier ne se prête pas à un magicien sans contrepartie. Tout ce qui se compte, amène, automatiquement, une contrepartie de la nature choisie par le Maître. Ce sont, ici, de nébuleuses négociations de marchands de tapis car un sorcier est un dur à cuire en affaire. Une fois que tout est bien cadré, le boulier est mis en présence de la belle et là, nous pénétrons dans le domaine de l'intimité de la demoiselle, laquelle n'a pas envie de faire savoir ses petites affaires de femelles énamourées._

 _Acceptons ses pudeurs bien placées, voulez-vous, et laissons la magie opérer…_

 **Le crâne** **:**

 _Un crâne se doit de trôner sur tout bureau d'un magicien. D'abord parce que cela impressionne le visiteur qui se demande si celui abritant sa propre cervelle ne finira pas, un jour, à la place de ce dernier qu'il contemple avec respect, et puis aussi parce qu'il s'agit de l'un de ses lointains ancêtres et qu'il faut toujours respecter ses morts, surtout quand l'on a ses initiales dans les annales de «_ **La Guilde des Magiciens** _» ou la papauté également (le cas est moins fréquent, mais l'on en retire tout de même quelques honneurs, surtout à l'époque glorieuse de la_ **Sainte Inquisition** _)._

 _Surtout…ne jamais épousseter un crâne posé sur le bureau d'un magicien ! Malheureux ! La poussière c'est un peu de l'apparat dont fut nimbé celui à qui appartenait ce globe osseux. Tout juste peut –on l'effleurer avec un bouquet de neuf plumes de paon attachées sur un bâton d'olivier et liées avec une cordelette de chanvre ! C'est très important sinon les plumes vont se recourber et cela grattera l'os qui va s'effriter et un crâne qui s'effrite, ça ne le fait pas lors d'une consultation du Maître !_

 _Accessoirement, ce curieux ustensile, servira au magicien lorsque bien fatigué par une journée de dur labeur (si, si…cela peut se produire), il déposera, avec la plus grande attention, son esprit farceur à l'intérieur de l'objet, lequel lui promettra, solennellement et le plus souvent en latin, voire pour les excentriques, en grec anciens, cela fait plus chic, de prendre soin, de :_

\- _Ses idées,_

\- _Ses fantasmes,_

\- _Ses visions alambiquées,_

\- _Ses rancunes tenaces,_

\- _Et ses espoirs._

 _C'est une mission d'importance car, durant le sommeil du Maître, un doux zéphyr, aère la boîte crânienne de son porteur. Comme une sorte de ventilation de confort, cela sert, également, à nettoyer les encoignures où pourrait se nicher quelques mauvaises pensées. Voyez, comme c'est utile._

 _Pendant ce temps-là, l'esprit libéré, s'amuse, se dégourdit les neurones, discute avec le grimoire, car lui…ne dort jamais ! Un esprit qui dort, est un esprit mort ! Cela aussi, il faut le savoir !_

 _Je m'approche du bureau où les orbites creuses et sombres me fixent intensément._

 _Comment approcher un tel objet ? En tapotant sur la calotte, il se peut qu'il vous réponde, mais cela inclus de le solliciter d'une manière bien précise. L'on toquette, plus que l'on ne tapote et l'on ne frappe surtout pas où la porte demeurerait condamnée._

 _Chose que je fais…_

 _Il ne se passe rien…_

 _Il ne se passe toujours rien…_

 _Se passera-t-il quelque chose ?_

\- _BOUH !_

 _Je sursaute et trébuche sur le tapis. Les quatre fers en l'air, il se gausse en actionnant ses mâchoires :_

\- _Cela n'est guère charitable de votre part, Monsieur !_

\- _Qui vous dit que je fus un homme ?_

\- _Oh…vous fûtes de sexe féminin ?_

\- _Pour votre plaisir et surtout celui du Maître. Il adore confier son esprit au féminin. C'est un adorateur du sexe, supposé à tort, faible._

\- _Je vois…dites-moi, cela n'est pas trop compliqué d'avoir la garde de tant de frivolités de la part d'un être aussi alambiqué que lui ?_

\- _Au contraire ! C'est un amusement à chaque fois._

\- _J'en suis persuadée. Sinon, comment se visualise l'esprit d'un magicien ?_

\- _Comme un brouillard où se télescoperait des éclairs de génie._

\- _Comme cela a l'air beau !_

\- _Ça l'est ! C'est un véritable sacerdoce que d'être la gardienne d'un tel savoir !_

\- _Je n'en doute pas. Oh…il vous manque une quenotte…une molaire dirait-on…_

\- _Ah…ça ? Ce n'est rien, c'est une petite trouvaille de sa part. Cela sert à coincer son cigare. Les magiciens adorent fumer, vous le savez bien ! Cigarettes pour les plus jeunes, pipes pour les plus âgés et cigares pour les originaux._

\- _C'est vrai…Gandalf fume la pipe…_

\- _Oh oui, je confirme ! Lorsqu'il vient nous rendre visite, il embaume la maisonnée, mais personne n'ose lui faire la moindre remontrance._

\- _Bien entendu, cela se comprend. Je vous laisse à votre petit repos car s'occuper d'un esprit n'est guère chose aisée._

\- _Oh, pour sûr !_

 _Je laisse au crâne, le soin de se mettre au repos. Cette nuit, il devra remplir son office, alors…_

 **../..**


	3. Chapter 3 l'atelier du magicien (suite)

Après avoir remanié le texte et l'avoir scindé en deux parties, je vous propose, ici, la suite et fin du chapitre 2.

La petite histoire de la magie

Délivrée aux non-initiés

(Partie deux)

 **La penderie** **:**

 _Spacieuse et profonde, elle accueillera la vaste garde robe du magicien lequel, comme chacun devrait le savoir, est féru de mode. Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Un maître de la magie ne s'habille pas dans les supermarchés, les boutiques de vêtements de marque à cinq chiffres pour un bonnet de nuit…que nenni, il a son propre couturier, ce qui fait que les métiers de la couture sont en pleine expansion. Mais pourquoi, me diriez-vous ? C'est bien je vous félicite, vous posez les bonnes questions…et bien tout simplement parce que chaque magicien possède son créateur. Les doigts d'or ne travaillent que pour un seul client et pas à la fois, mais pour toujours ce qui signifie jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !_

 _Coudre pour une telle personne est un honneur, une fierté, un sacerdoce ! Qu'on se le dise !_

 _Les astrologues et les mages, ont bien tenté de les soudoyer mais le sorcier veille et leur tombe dessus à chaque perfide manœuvre comme la vermine sur le bas clergé ce qui veut dire environ…hum…laissez-moi compter…tous les deux mois !  
Ah ils sont retords pas vrai ? Quand aux alchimistes…ceux-là, avec leurs fortunes en or pensent fourvoyer tous les corps de métiers, mais le syndicat de la Très Haute Couture, veille au grain. Ces alchimistes sont bien filous. Ce doit être l'or qui leur monte à la tête, je ne vois que cela._

 _Donc, le vêtement typique d'un magicien se constitue d'une grande cape avec une traine selon l'ordre d'importance du maître. S'il est tout puissant et reconnu, il peut s'empêtrer les pieds dans un tissu d'une longueur de trois mille cent deux pouce très exactement, ce qui, reconnaissons-le n'est pas bien pratique pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il court la prétentaine avec une fleur coincée entre ses dents derrière une jolie sorcière._

 _L'étoffe doit être riche, belle, noble, et pleins de broderies, de préférence en argent pour faire opposition à l'or de ces fieffés coquins d'alchimistes !_

 _La couleur doit être sombre parce que cela fait très sérieux._

 _Le nombre de vêtements varie selon l'ordre d'importance de celui qui les porte. Cela commence au minimum avec trois costumes, l'un pour la semaine, l'autre pour le dimanche et le troisième pour courir la prétentaine auprès des sorcières aux mœurs légères, puis cela peut finir à cinquante deux costumes mais pas un de plus parce que le cinquante troisième ferait pénétrer le bonze en terrain prétentieux et cela, pour un magicien qui se respecte, ce n'est pas correct !_

 _Il pourra également, ranger dans cette penderie ses chaussures. Elles devront être constituées en cuir avec un bout renforcé pour botter le croupion de leurs gnioufs s'ils se montraient récalcitrant aux ordres imposés^^ !_

 _Ah…j'allais oublier les chapeaux. Ces derniers doivent IMPERATIVEMENT se présenter de formes coniques parce qu'ainsi les idées du sorcier peuvent, en toute liberté, s'ébattre entre le sommet du crâne et le clocher. L'on appelle clocher, la pointe du couvre chef magique laquelle est recouverte de métal pour attraper la foudre si cette dernière avait la bonne idée de leur tomber dessus les soirs d'orages ? Cela aide pour avoir de bonnes idées ! La foudre éclaire bien des pensées, c'est tout à fait prouvé !_

 _En ce qui concerne les gants, bonnets, écharpes et caleçons du Maître, je laisse à votre appréciation le soin de les « visualiser » en sachant que…un caleçon de magicien se doit d'être fabriqué avec de la soie exclusivement en provenance de la ville de_ **Bandelörr** _. Il parait que, là aussi, il doit y avoir une explication. Je me suis donc mise en quête d'en quérir une et après m'être penchée sur la question, voici en substance ce qu'il en résulterait._

 _Contenir la quintessence d'un tel bonhomme, requiert des matières nobles afin que les sphères puissent évoluer à leur aise._

 _Les sorcières et les fées, ont parfois faits mains basses sur de très précieux appareillages et bien que très gentlemen, il ne leur faut guère de temps pour mettre en branle une machinerie de guerre. Ce qui s'en suit relève de l'ordre de l'extrapolation tant ce qui entoure cette bizarrerie se trouve être…très , très, opaque._

 _Si par malheur, le Maître un poil distrait, venait à enfiler un sous-vêtement de toute autre texture, les boules sauraient se rappeler à son bon souvenir et une sorte de rébellion se mettrait en place, obligeant le magicien à ôter, in petto, ce vilain tissu. Les sphères aiment à se sentir, en toute occasion, choyées et bien parées. Qu'on se le dise, c'est une affaire rondement menée !_

 _Et que porte ces demoiselles fées, et autres sorcières mal embouchées ?_

 _Les bonnes et moins bonnes fées, vont toutes se fournir chez « Gwendoline Secret's », il faut l'savoir ! Exit les petites culottes bateau, les sages brassières et bas de coton opaques. Cela, c'est pour la version des contes de fées bien policés que l'on présente aux gentilles personnes bien sages. Pour les moins sages, elles se dévoilent dans leurs plus entières vérités qui sont, bien entendu toute autre._

 _Ces représentantes du sexe jolie, sont de fieffées coquines, enfin, du moins pour les petites fées. Les sorcières, quand à elles, n'obtiennent pas les faveurs des mâles, toutes aigries qu'elles sont, par la laideur qui les parent, c'est pourquoi elles jalousent leurs cadettes._

 _Il faut bien avouer, qu'avec leurs cheveux gris poivres, leurs copinages avec des forces obscures, et leurs farouches manies à vouloir contrer le succès des fées, elles se sont attirées les foudres des magiciens._

 _Ceci dit, il en existe, tout de même, des sublimes qui ont su faire mentir le vieil adage qui suit : « Sorcières = grosses galères ! »._

 _Certaines sont passées au travers des mailles du filet de la répression et affichent des beautés plus que flatteuses, d'où leurs aptitudes à pêcher de gros poissons et les minois des petites fées, ne sauraient, alors, rivaliser. On les appelle «_ **Les Beautés Intemporelles** _». Elles présentent l'attrait de l'interdit et du danger qui sied aux hommes aventureux dont font partis les magiciens, cela s'entend._

 _Sinon, la majorité des sorcières aussi tordues que les racines de gingembre dont elles usent et abusent pour reconquérir le mâle flétri, se fournissent chez « Dämörrt ». A leurs dispositions, tout un arsenal de gaines triple renforts (et il en faut pour contenir toute la malignité accumulée sur leurs hanches), de bas de contentions bien utiles pour les aider à courser les gnioufs, mets de choix pour ces dévoreuses de jeunesses, et pantis agrémentés, je vous prie, de quelques dentelles frivoles (un soupçon de nostalgie du temps de leurs lointaines jeunesses, j'imagine…)._

 _Revenons-en aux caleçons de ces messieurs. Ils se payent rubis sur ongles et ne sont fabriqués que par les petites mains de grands couturiers. La quintessence au service de la magie, il n'en fallait pas moins pour alimenter la légende de la fameuse baguette magique du magicien…sans les mains, sans les mains…scanderaient ces demoiselles au son de l'épinette et du violon. So romantic !_

 _Ensuite, ce qui se passe dans le calebar d'un Maître de la magie, requiert un chapitre à part, à lire dans le secret des alcôves bien à l'abri des regards innocents et naïfs…_

 **Les ingrédients** **:**

 _Ils sont rangés selon des utilisations bien précises. L'antimoine, la poudre de serpents et de cornes de licornes, vin bouilli, miel , pattes de chouettes, serres d'aigles, ongles de vieux sages centenaires et chauves, graisse d'hippopotame…ils sont si nombreux que les lister prendrait un temps fou, mais chacun d'eux entre dans la composition de toutes sortes de potions._

 _Des philtres d'amour, à l'élixir de jeunesse, à l'onguent pour la vigueur des organes intéressants et intéressés par diverses fonctions imprésentables…bref, le magicien, contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, vous concoctera tout ce que vous souhaitez._

 _Celui qui m'a été recommandé, a inventé la très fameuse : «_ **Poudre à élévation dantesque** _» dont il tire moult émoluments fort appréciables, mais attention, tous ne sont pas capables de telles prouesses ! Beaucoup en restent au stade des potions d'intelligence pour les benêts de tous poils ou autre philtres d'amour._

 _Il pourra être demandé au grand Maître, dans certains cas particuliers, une formule magique de transformations, mais il est extrêmement rare que de telles demandes franchissent le seuil du bout des lèvres de leurs quémandeur tant la manœuvre est complexe et fortement risqué. Seuls les plus aguerris des sorciers sont en mesure de répondre favorablement à ce genre de désir._

 _Les fioles utilisées pour ces concoctions, contiennent moult secrets qu'il ne fait pas bon connaitre pour un non-initié, (à chacun sa fonction), et se doivent d'être constituées de cristal de_ **Baccaross** _afin de briller dans la pénombre car le magicien, en vieillissant n'y voit plus goutte et se guide aux reflets irisés des flacons. Je ne vous conseille pas de commander une potion d'amour à un vieux Maître qui ne porte pas de lunettes…qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous revendre !_

 _Comme vous devez vous en douter, c'est au gniouf que revient la très agréable tâche de récolter, les plantes, disséquer les cadavres d'animaux dont l'on en sortira organes et excroissances bien utiles à l'élaboration des recettes de magiciens._

 _Cependant, il est formellement interdit à son esclave (oh si, un peu tout de même…), de participer, de près ou de loin, au processus de transformation. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce dernier serait tenté d'expérimenter sur lui la formule, et Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait arriver, d'autant qu'il est sujet à la désobéissance et donc, par déduction, dangereux pour lui-même et son vénérable Maître._

 _Les potions médicinales sont fort recherchées par le corps médical qui, parfois, s'en remet à la magie lorsque la pharmacopée moderne a épuisé toutes ses ressources. Ces médecins, fort complaisants, n'ont généralement pas trop intérêt à le faire savoir sous peine d'être radiés de l'Ordre des médecins ce qui, tout à fait entre nous, les faits bien rires sous cape._

 _Cependant, il faut bien comprendre les grands pontes de la chirurgie et autres spécialités ronflantes. Avouer que l'on s'est servi de pattes de scarabées, voire de crochets de scorpion pour venir à bout d'une infection récalcitrante…cela fait un peu brouillon…non ?_

 _Entre autres missions confiées au gniouf, la cueillette de plantes médicinales, a toute son importance. Elle devra s'effectuer les nuits de pleine lune et en chantant un air d'opéra, Mozart ou Chopin, très indiqués pour ce genre d'exercices. La joie du compositeur allemand, couplé à la mélancolie du virtuose franco/polonais, est un pur ravissement pour les végétaux, lesquels se montrent bien plus disposés à se laisser cueillir et avec le sourire encore !_

 _Le plus souvent, le fieffé gniouf mêlent quelques chansons paillardes, histoire de dévergonder ces petites fleurs qui s'ouvrent sous ces doigts agiles sans se méfier de ce qui va leur arriver. Toujours se méfier du masculin, petites fleurs sauvages…toujours !_

 **La cheminée** **:**

 _Constituée en pierre de taille, elle doit être assez grande pour y accrocher un chaudron de belle constitution et accessoirement un cochon entier à la broche lorsque le Maître reçoit ses invités._

 _Il y brûle toujours un feu d'enfer ! Ce fait est d'une importance capitale pour cet être mystérieux, et ne s'y consume pas n'importe quel bois !_

 _Ce doit être des essences rares et odorantes, parce qu'il aime humer les bonnes odeurs des sous bois où l'arbre a grandit. Généralement, l'on trouve des plantations d'arbres à magiciens un peu partout, mais pour les grands Maîtres, l'arbre poussé à l'état sauvage, reste le nec plus ultra pour se consumer sous un chaudron capricieux. Les tronçons sont débités avec une hache d'argent (toujours en opposition à ces satanés alchimistes !), et doivent mesurés trois mains et quatre pouces et demie de nains de la forêt de_ **Balar** _, lointaine contrée du nord. Faire venir un nain, juste pour les mesures coûte des sous à celui qui passe commande, mais rien n'est trop beau pour celui qui paye l'addition ! De plus, les nains sont ravis car ils sont : nourris, loger, blanchis, amusés et accessoirement, pochetronnés les soirs de grandes lassitudes. Eh oui, c'est lassant de devoir prêter ses pieds pour des mesures..._

 _Une fois la cheminée bâtie, l'on construit la maison autour, question de respect. Elle est le centre névralgique de tout bon logis de magicien pas comme ces…vous voyez de qui je veux parler hein ? Eux se sont confectionnés des hauts fourneaux en fonte noire avec une vitre. Ainsi, ils peuvent, assis sur leur rocking chairs, admirer le plomb fondre et se transformer en or. Il parait que c'est un spectacle dont ils ne se lassent jamais. Je veux bien le croire !_

 _Dans le logis où je me trouve, se trouve, justement face à moi, une magnifique cheminée qui n'attend que mes paroles pour se délier la langue. Hum…parlerait-elle ? Approchons :_

\- _Belle Dame à la constitution forte et élégante à la fois, votre présence est égale à notre soleil. Sans lui, point de vie sur notre terre et pour vous, point de magie en cet endroit puisque c'est en vous que tout se créé et se transforme._

 _Je remarque le feu grossir, s'enfler, avant que deux flammes ne s'extirpent du foyer ardent et former deux lèvres qui s'expriment. Nom de nom ! J'en tombe sur mon fessier ! Mes yeux sont écarquillés et si une mouche avait eu une envie subite de visiter ma cavité buccale, je l'aurais très probablement avalé :_

\- _Comme c'est étrange ! Je n'avis jamais vu cela !_

\- _Hum…m'oui…je sais, j'aime toujours faire mon petit effet auprès des profanes._

\- _Ah je confirme…vous l'avez très bien fait sur moi ! je me demande si je ne suis pas entrain de perdre la raison…mais non, je ne m'en pense pas capable. Je flirte si souvent avec la folie qu'elle a finie par m'accepter et me faire une petite place à ses côtés. Alors, Belle Dame, votre rôle vous plaît-il ?_

 _Les flammes forment des mots à n'en plus finir. Je suis en admiration :_

\- _Tout à fait et il me plaît davantage encore de troubler ce facétieux magicien lorsque je le vois se diriger vers quelques projets nébuleux et fomenter de biens troubles projets. Celui dont je suis au service m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je dois bien vous l'avouer. Il m'a même fallu, freiner ses ardeurs et pour ce faire, quoi de plus efficace qu'une petite flammèche sur sa barbichette ?_

\- _Comment ? Vous lui avez…_

\- _Tout doux, tout doux…je ne l'ai pas brûlé plus que de raisons, mais ce Maître-ci aurait plutôt tendance à distendre ses intentions jusqu'au point de non retour, c'est dire._

\- _Je comprends. En tous les cas, vous êtes, à vous seule, le clou du spectacle, je tenais à vous le dire, à vous féliciter, et à vous remercier d'avoir pris la peine de répondre à mes interrogations._

\- _Avec plaisir !_

 _Je laisse Sa Majesté Cheminée tout à son ouvrage et à sa tâche d'importance : entretenir le feu et me concentre sur une vision charmante…_

 **Le chaudron** **:**

 _Ah…le chaudron ! Alors là, c'est quelque chose ! En cuivre, ventru comme une femme enceinte de neuf mois, il possède une anse en bronze qui lui permet de se balancer nonchalamment au-dessus du feu nourri lequel lui réchauffe le croupion._

 _Un bon chaudron doit savoir ronronner lorsqu'il est à bonne température. Ne jamais laisser un chaudron sans feu au-dessous de lui, cela lui ferait prendre froid et il est très difficile de soigner un récipient de cette valeur._

 _Il faut éviter, également de trop récurer l'intérieur de ce mastodonte car cela est susceptible de lui irriter la couenne qu'il s'est constitué depuis des décennies. Sa couenne, se sont les dépôts de formules magiques élaborées dans son intérieur, et qui se sont, au fil du temps, solidifiés sous la forme d'une croûte. Couche après couche, le chaudron se constitue son capital pour ses vieux jours, lorsqu'il ne servira plus le magicien tombé en poussière et comme l'on ne récupère jamais un chaudron de l'un de ses confrères, il finit sa vie, dans un endroit que personne ne connait parmi les autres chaudrons. En compagnie, la fin de leurs existences est moins triste. Une belle nuit, ils se retrouvent pétrifiés et se brisent, cela signifie qu'ils se sont définitivement éteints. Il rejoint alors, au paradis des magiciens son ancien maître…c'est beau non ?_

 _Le chaudron aime chanter, il roucoule même parfois, mais surtout, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos entre chacune des préparations du magicien. Il faut savoir que le ventru de cuivre ronfle …et pas qu'un peu ! C'est pour cela que le gniouf porte des boules de cire dans ses conduits auditifs, mais plus il avance en âge et moins il ronfle parce qu'il fait plus souvent des siestes et qu'il n'a pas le temps de programmer ses ronflements. C'est pourquoi les vieux chaudrons sont félicités pour cet exploit !_

 _Il aime aussi qu'on lui raconte une histoire et il ne se remet au travail que s'il s'est montré satisfait du conte qui lui a été narré, et alors si c'est de la poésie…il soupire d'aise ! Oui, ils sont très sensibles aux mots, que voulez-vous, ils sont ainsi._

 _Et si je commençais par lui fredonner une chanson douce ? Allez, lançons-nous la berceuse de Brahms « Papillon » :_

\- _La, la li…la, la la…la, la, la, la, la lère…la, la, li, la la la la, la la la , la la, la la, la…._

 _Oh…je l'entends ronronner en suivant le rythme. Ses rondeurs aux reflets de feu, se balance. Il chantonne avec ses borborygmes…c'est charmant. Puis…plus rien…_

\- _C'est normal, me dis la cheminée, tu l'as endormi avec ton air doucereux. Attends, je vais lécher ses parois d'une flamme bienveillante._

 _Elle l'entoure de toute son affection et le secoue gentiment. Le mastodonte s'ébroue en ronchonnant :_

\- _Oh…oh….je dormais si bien…_

\- _Veuillez m'excuser…j'avais oublié combien cet air était destiné à l'endormissement des tout petits._

\- _Mais je suis petit. Ventru, mais petit. Dans mon esprit je suis resté un enfant._

\- _C'est si doux à entendre…puis-je avant de vous mener, très bientôt, au pays des rêves, vous poser une ou deux questions ? Ou peut-être même un petit bouquet ?_

\- _Dis…connaitrais-tu une belle histoire à me raconter ?_

\- _J'en connais des tas ! Mais avant cela, ma curiosité me pousse à vous demander quelles genres de potions vous faites cuire au sein de ce contenant de cuivre aussi brillant qu'un sou neuf ?_

\- _Des tas de concoctions, liqueurs et autres douceurs à des fins…joyeuses, guérisseuses, ou même amoureuses._

\- _Des philtres d'amour ? Ce doit être un bien beau breuvage à faire mijoter._

\- _Voui…et lorsque le Maître m'en laisse quelques gouttes, je sens le fond de mes entrailles s'éveiller à l'amour et d'aise, je ronronne, emplissant la maisonnée de mes onomatopées énamourées._

\- _C'est si poétique ! Vous arrive-t-il, parfois, d'être en désaccord avec ce que votre Maître préconise pour sa recette secrète ?_

\- _Non…jamais. Je lui dois obéissance. Il m'apprécie…enfin je crois…pour ma discrétion et mon amour du travail bien fait. Mais bien qu'il se montre impressionnant, il n'est pas un mauvais sorcier et ne verse pas dans la malignité._

\- _Tant mieux, j'en suis fort aise ! L'amour semble être au centre » de vos préoccupations on dirait._

\- _C'est parce que sans moi, tout magicien se sentirait bien orphelin. Nous sommes liés et ce jusque dans la mort._

\- _Une telle fidélité me bouleverse…_

\- _Oh…eh bien qu'est-ce donc ? Une tristesse passagère ?_

\- _Un émoi drapé d'une certaine innocence, le tout porté par mon admiration…_

\- _C'est joli. Ne serais-tu point un peu poétesse ?_

\- _Si peu…_

\- _Ai-je bien répondu à tes questions ?_

\- _Plus que je ne l'aurais espéré._

\- _Alors…ai-je mérité mon histoire ?_

\- _Bien entendu. Je vous conterai la plus belle d'entre toute, et je me fais fort de vous la narrer à l'instant._

 _J'approche un fauteuil, lequel soupire d'aise à me porter entre ses bras et commence ma narration. Et il ronronne de plaisir mon chaudron…il ronronne, il ronronne jusqu'à ne plus s'entendre ronronner. Puis, avant de le quitter, je chantonne un air dont je connais la portée de chaque note et tout doucement, ses paupières se baissent sur ses gros yeux globuleux. C'est avec tendresse que je l'emmène au doux pays des rêves…_

 **La baguette magique** **:**

 _Ah…l'accessoire par excellence de tout magicien, qu'il soit exceptionnel ou pas._

 _Elle doit être fabriquée les soirs de pleine lune, exclusivement, et au son de la cinquième symphonie de Beethoven, sinon, cela ne sera qu'une demi-baguette qui n'exaucera que des demi vœux ! Lors de sa fabrication, l'artisan en charge de cet exploit insère au cœur du bois, un rubis des montagnes de_ **Callemort** _, (c'est un endroit très réputé pour ses mines de gemmes rouges), et un cheveu de la fée Mélusine, très connue pour ses principes de liberté féminine. Ces deux éléments seront coincés dans la vingt-cinquième fibre du bois en partant de la diagonale mesurée par le milieu de l'envers. C'est très facile, mais personne n'y parvient sauf l'artisan diplômé par le fameuse Ecole…etc…_

 _Cet homme dûment formé, devra commencer son travail à l'âge de cent quatre ans, trois jours et deux heures précise, afin de contrer le mauvais sort lancé par les alchimistes, lesquels voulaient s'abroger le droit au monopole de la construction de la baguette magique au niveau international, mais les magiciens se sont unis pour trouver une parade et contourner ce mauvais sort bien « entortilloné » dans les traditions. Les filous ont encore ratés leurs coups et sont encore plus remontés contre les Maîtres de la magie !_

 _Une bonne baguette devra savoir se lever face au danger, à la provocation et …accessoirement…devant une jolie petite fée peu farouche si l'envie lui en prenait. Mais ici, nous pénétrons dans le domaine privé et très nébuleux du comportement amoureux du magicien que j'aborderai un peu plus loin._

 _Le nom doit être gravé sur chaque instrument de magie et l'on peut, accessoirement, y ajouter un gri gri, un symbole que seul le Maître reconnaitra. Message subliminal je pense._

 _Sinon, la baguette magique n'est pas belliqueuse, elle ne blesse pas, mais par contre elle connait tout un répertoire d'insultes bien senties alors mieux vaut ne pas la provoquer sinon, vos oreilles s'en trouveraient meurtries !_

 _Lorsque son propriétaire disparait de ce monde, la baguette le suit instantanément, ce qui fait qu'il ne subsiste aucun témoignage de cet accessoire si particulier._

 _Mais voici que celle du très réputé Maître chez lequel je me trouve, s'approche de moi. Oh…elle s'envole, exécute des pirouettes, sans cacahuètes, et me fais une large démonstration de sa grâce, comme de son excellence._

 _Une fois son petit numéro parfaitement exécuté, la voici qui se pose sur mes genoux. Comme c'est impressionnant vu de près !_

 _J'ose à peine l'effleurer, la caresser. C'est si doux une baguette de magicien…_

 _Mon index la parcourt du bas vers le haut. Elle se tortille sous l'effet du bien-être et la sensation de satiété de se savoir ainsi câlinée._

 _Sans doute, poussée par un excès de folie, je l'empoigne. Allez…au Diable la retenue. Mais comme l'on se sent soudain grandit par un tel pouvoir !_

 _Je ne connais aucune formule magique mais je tente la traditionnelle et sans doute, très bête : «_ **Abracadabra !** _»._

 _Bien entendu, il ne se passe rien, ou plutôt si…je commence à entendre comme un curieux miaulement, avant de la voir tressauter. Non ! Se moquerait-elle de mes envies de conquêtes ? C'est fort possible et l'un dans l'autre, la voici qui se met à exprimer le fond de sa pensée :_

\- _Comme c'est idiot et convenu…et bête…et stupide…et…_

\- _Bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! Ceci dit, je ne suis pas de la partie alors pour les formules à sensation, il faudra repasser !_

\- _Approche !_

\- _Comment ?_

\- _Colle-moi contre ton oreille. Personne ne doit entendre ce que je vais te confier._

 _Un peu déçue que vous ne soyez pas convié à ce petit secret mignonnet, je me résous à obéir. Elle me confie quelques mots que je lui restitue dans un souffle de vent juste assez pour les porter là où ils doivent aller et soudain, un éclair surgit de son bout, suivit d'une explosion toute petitoune. Ma première action de magicienne de pacotille ! Je suis très fière !_

\- _Vous m'avez comblée !dis-je avec une grande émotion dans ma voix._

\- _Merci. Mais c'était bien parce que votre ignorance en la matière vous rendait d'humeur chagrine. Je déteste cela._

\- _Vous êtes trop bonne. Je vous en suis reconnaissante. Alors, il me vient à l'esprit deux ou…_

\- _Oui, oui, je connais votre chanson, je l'ai entendu tout ce jour auprès des autres objets que vous avez visité. Que puis-je satisfaire pour repaître votre curiosité ?_

\- _Eh bien…avant que de devenir une baguette aguerrie et visiblement porteuse de savoirs et de pouvoirs, comment se passe votre apprentissage ? Hum ?_

\- _Mais mon enfant…une baguette naît compétente, vit dans la compétence, et meurt consciente de sa compétence laquelle l'a porté tout au long de ses envies comme de celles de son Maître._

\- _C'est incroyable ! Alors ainsi, c'est inné chez vous ?_

\- _Tout à fait ! C'est nous qui offrons le savoir et non notre magicien attitré. Cependant, nous le lui laissons croire afin de combler sa fierté de mâle._

\- _Et…sinon…est-il vrai que vous n'êtes pas faites pour des mains de magiciennes ?_

\- _Malheureuse ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir de nous en cas de refus d'exécution de l'un de leurs commandements tordus._

\- _Et les magiciens n'en ont pas…eux ?_

\- _Oh…comme vous êtes naïves. Le masculin comble le féminin. Jouirions-nous du même privilège entre les mains d'une femme ?_

\- _Cela signifie-t-il qu'une sorcière ne pourrait en posséder ?_

\- _Rarement, ou alors, c'est qu'elle a été pervertie par le Mal. En ce cas, sa cause est perdue…à tout jamais._

\- _C'est triste, dis-je en hochant la tête._

\- _C'est une vérité._

\- _Criante ?_

\- _…_

\- _Oh…excusez-moi, c'est la fameuse répartie de Chaperon Rose. La mignonnette me sert, quelquefois, quelques bons mots en guise de plats de résistance !_

\- _Ah…gagne-t-elle à être connue ?_

\- _Cette femme-là…oui. Dites-moi…il paraitrait que vous jetez des sorts…_

\- _Sur certains et certaines, oui. Ce n'est jamais à de mauvais desseins, mais plutôt pour remettre une personne sur la courbe du chemin._

\- _Sur le droit chemin voulez-vous dire._

\- _Sont-ce mes mots ?_

\- _Non._

\- _Alors je reste sur ma courbe, parce qu'un droit chemin finit toujours sur un vide, alors qu'une courbe revient très souvent à son point initial après s'être enrichi du savoir dû à son parcours._

\- _C'est…époustouflant. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la chose ainsi. Pourtant une courbe n'est pas un cercle._

\- _Mais enfin, le cercle se referme dès lors que la mort se présente au seuil de la porte._

\- _Vous en savez des choses. En plus d'exécuter des tours…_

\- _Des formules, très chère, des formules…._

\- _Oui, des formules, veuillez m'excuser. En plus de tout cela vous êtes philosophe. Je vous envie et vous remercie._

 _Elle s'étire et s'envole. Après une dernière pirouette, la voici qui se repose sur son présentoir. Elle prend la pose se sachant admirée. J'adore !_

 **Le miroir** **:**

 _Dernier objet de grandeur du magicien…le miroir !_

 _Dans les cas les plus fous, il se peut que le Maître ne possède même une psyché, mais il n'en existe pas beaucoup tant elles sont précieuses. Réservées à une élite, elles sont si rares qu'elles sont devenues des légendes._

 _Les miroirs sont généralement, en cuivre recouvert d'or, toujours pour une question de chaleur, mais les plus impressionnants sont en platine, recouverts de pierreries. Il faut être un personnage de grande renommée pour espérer en séduire un. A grand renfort de promesses, il se peut que vous soyez choisis par l'un d'eux. Un miroir ne s'achète pas, il se mérite._

 _La majeure partie d'entre eux, ont été fabriqués par les plus grands artisans de l'époque de la renaissance, c'est dire leurs raretés et leurs valeurs. De style baroque, ils aiment les fioritures et ne détestent pas les surcharges. Cela les faits sourire que de s'alourdir sous le poids d'une beauté tapageuse._

 _On les trouve rassemblés au «_ **Conservatoire de l'Art des Apparences** _» et chaque magicien est autorisé à en posséder un selon son niveau de popularité._

 _Ici, j'ai affaire à un superbe miroir ouvragé. Il brille tant et tant que je finis par m'approcher. L'on dirait de l'or…je gratte un peu le métal :_

\- _Aïe !_

 _Zut ! J'ai égratigné le miroir aux alouettes :_

\- _Je peine à réfléchir tant de bêtises !_

 _Mince, il m'en veut. Je fais amende honorable en le comblant de compliments. Tout y passe, les gravures de son cadre, sa face pour l'instant trouble, mais que j'omets de remarquer…il devient soudain transparent et je me vois affublée d'un nez de cochon._

\- _Oh…vous êtes un tantinet farceur._

\- _Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas votre véritable apparence ?_

 _Soudain inquiète, ma main touche mon appendice, heureusement fidèle à l'idée que je m'en fais. Il rit et des vagues rident sa surface :_

\- _C'est de bonne guerre, reconnais-je._

\- _Votre reflet est intéressant._

\- _Vous plaît-il ?_

\- _Assez pour le réfléchir et m'en repaître à loisir._

\- _C'est assez plaisant. L'un de vos pairs à une renommée célèbre dans le conte de Monsieur Perrault au sujet d'une reine qui se veut la plus belle de son royaume…_

\- _Celle-là ? Oh, ça n'a pas été un cadeau pour lui, croyez-moi !_

\- _Je m'en doute bien. Alors votre rôle consiste-t-il à toujours dire la vérité ou le mensonge est-il admis dans le vaste programme de vos possibilités ?_

\- _Je mens comme je respire, c'est bien connu. Si vous saviez combien de laideurs j'ai dû embellir !_

\- _Oh…n'y avait-il donc aucunes petites fées, bien roulées ?_

\- _Ahahah….bien roulées ça oui. Les fées Mélusine et tapisserie, ont mes faveurs et je renvoie d'elles bien plus que des reflets plaisants. Ma satisfaction se montre alors au-delà de leurs espérances !_

\- _Qu'est-ce à dire ?_

\- _J'entrevoie des visions que bien des magiciens m'envieraient._

\- _Mais comment faites-vous pour les voir puisque vous vivez ici ?_

\- _Ce sont elles qui viennent à moi, trop heureuse de contenter leurs égos et leurs petites manies libertines._

\- _C'est…hum…très instructif. A part cela, votre présence en ces lieux sert-il à dessein votre Maître ?_

\- _Celui chez qui je vis…oui. Sa fierté lui ferait prendre des vessies pour des lanternes et comme j'aime bien l'éclairer sur tous les points…_

\- _Formidable ! Votre finesse d'esprit sied à mon admiration._

\- _Attention, la flatterie est ma gourmandise._

\- _Alors je vous offre celle-ci en guise de merci. Autrefois…au siècle précieux du dix-septième rang, l'on vous nommait : Le conseiller des grâces je pense que pareil titre n'est plus une gageure vous concernant, mais une évidence._

\- _Oh…pour votre mérite, voyez-vous comme je vous vois…_

 _Je m'approche…oh…j'aime ce miroir, que dis-je, je l'adore, au-delà des mots et des convenances, mon admiration pour lui, ne cesse de croître et c'est en sa compagnie que je décide de souper alors qu'une douce musique s'élève dans l'antre du magicien._

 _Les livres volètent autour de nous, la cheminée réchauffe un plat en sauce au fumet odorant, que le chaudron à fait mijoter en somnolent._

 _Les chandelles sur les candélabres se sont allumées, par magie comme il se doit, la baguette ordonne aux plats de porcelaine, verres en cristal et couverts en vermeil de s'ordonner selon les commandements du savoir vivre et la nappe s'étale sur la table en faisant des effets de vague. La sphère de cristal se la joue boule à facettes façon «_ _ **Fièvre du samedi soir**_ _» et le crâne chante en soulevant son couvercle !_

 _Mon miroir se fait aguicheur, je minaude parce que j'en ai bien envie. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les soirs que l'on dîne avec l'un d'eux, surtout s'il se montre aussi complaisant…non ?_

 _Et c'est ici que s'arrête ce second chapitre, mais il me reste encore bien des secrets à vous délivrer, alors soyez au rendez-vous, pour la suite de mes confidences. Les magiciens adorent l'idée de se savoir admirés. De cette écriture, est née une franche admiration des Maîtres pour mon travail. Ils en sont très satisfaits, et moi aussi, c'est pourquoi je vous encourage à me suivre pas à pas sur le chemin lumineux de la compréhension et du savoir….._

 **A suivre…**

· _Cabalistique_ _: qui présente un caractère obscur, énigmatique, sibyllin, mystérieux._

· _Pentagramme_ : symbole _de la sorcellerie néo-païenne pointe en haut. Inversé, il devient le symbole du satanisme._

· _Margoulette_ _:_ _tête._


End file.
